A Culpa é da minha mãe!
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Snape espera 20 anos a mulher que lhe foi prometida em casamento. Mas com a chegada de uma nova professora de herbologia à Hogwarts, as coisas mudam de figura.Quem é essa mulher que mexeu tanto com a cabeça dele? a a que lhe foi prometida cadê ela?CAPÍTUL
1. A noite fatídica

**A culpa é da minha mãe!!**

* * *

**1. A NOITE FATÍDICA**

* * *

John Stuart Mill, é um bruxo respeitado, de origem puro sangue, e família renomada, casado com Melanie Deforges, uma bruxa também puro sangue de família francesa. 

John trabalha como chefe do departamento de aurores. Ele sabe que precisa ter muito cuidado, pois aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está reunindo seguidores e causando terror a todo o mundo bruxo. Sua esposa, Melanie, espera a primeira filha do casal, que irá se chamar Mariane. Apesar de todo o terror daqueles que estão sendo os piores dias que a bruxidade já teve, John e Melanie têm uma vida tranqüila e feliz.

Contudo,Voldemort está cansado de seguidores incapazes que não conseguem se livrar dos aurores. Com isso, chama seu melhor comensal pra uma tarefa que considera simples: matar a família Stuart Mill.

- Snape, venha aqui, rapaz!

O jovem Severo Snape, de origem puro-sangue é um rapaz culto e reservado.

- Aqui estou, milorde- respondeu Snape aos pés de Voldemort.

- Tenho uma pequena missão para você, meu rapaz.

- Pois não, milorde.

- Quero que mate John Stuart Mill e sua família, pois este vem atrapalhando meus planos.

- Sim senhor, meu amo. – responde Snape desaparatando.

Aparata na porta da casa dos Mill. Melanie e John estão em casa, fazendo a refeição noturna e conversando a respeito dos comensais quando escutam um barulho de explosão na porta de entrada da casa. Indo ver qual a origem do barulho, John dá de cara com Snape, mas este não deseja realmente matar aquela família, por já estar cansado de servir às trevas e por saber que são apenas um casal inocente.

Como John tenta acertar Snape, este apenas lança um feitiço de petrificação em John. Chegando na sala, Melanie encontra John caído no chão e Snape olhando para ela, e então lhe pergunta:

- Meu jovem, eu sei que você é um comensal, então porque você simplesmente não nos mata e acaba de uma vez com a missão?

Snape lhe responde:

- Apenas estive pensando o quão errado eu fui. Não tenho o direito de tirar vidas inocentes.

- Então meu jovem, faça o que o seu coração mandar. Apenas lhe peço que não nos mate. Ou apenas me ouça. Sei que não tenho o direito de mandar na sua vida, mas , porque você na larga as trevas?? Vejo em seus olhos, jovem rapaz, você está cansado que servir a seu amo. Pois deixe-me fazer-lhe uma proposta.

- Que proposta??

- Não vê que estou grávida?

- Sim.

- Pois então, é uma menina e se chamará Mariane. E quando esta tornar-se uma mulher, lhe garanto que se casará com você. Bem sabes que somos puro-sangue. Terás uma linda família meu jovem. Eu e meu marido sumimos do Reino Unido, você vai até seu amo e diz a ele que cumpriu sua missão. Tenho influência suficiente para plantar a notícia de nossa morte no Profeta Diário.

- Sendo assim eu aceito a proposta. Mas vocês devem sumir daqui agora. Ainda essa noite.

Na manhã seguinte, saiu na primeira página do jornal: CASAL STUART MILL É MORTO POR COMENSAIS DA MORTE.

Snape ficou realmente satisfeito por não Ter matado aquela família. E com as palavras da Sra. Mill na cabeça, resolveu procurar Alvo Dumbledore e desertar das trevas e de Voldemort.

Como o prometido, o casal sumiu do Reino Unido, mas manteve contato com Snape durante 12 anos.

* * *

Continua... 

By **Regine Manzato - **2004.

* * *

N/A: Oi gente... deixa eu esclarecer algumas coisas: 1o. essa é a minha 1a. fic, então, não sei se está muito boa, vocês é que vão me dizer!!! 2o. a maioria dos nomes ou eu usei dos meus amigos ou fiz junções, enfim... os nomes todos existem. Regine Deforges é uma excelente escritora francesa, então eu usei o sobrenome dela na mamãe da Juliana.... 

Agradecimentos: 1o. ao Snake eyes, que me ajudou MUUUITO, se não fosse por você eu não teria tido coragem para postar.... a culpa é sua.... e obrigado pelas longas horas tentando achar um bom nome para essa fic... posso dizer que esse "filho"é "nosso" valeu cara!!! e quero agradecer também a todos que mesmo sem saber me ajudaram a escrever essa fic.. Thata vc é uma delas!!! pronto... é só.. continuem lendo hein povo!! fui!!

Quem é John Stuart Mill?

Filósofo e economista inglês. nasceu a 20-5-1806 em Londres e morreu a 8-5-1873 em Avingnon, França. Seu pai, o filósofo James Mill, incumbiu-se de sua educação, mas traçou um plano de cultura tão pesado que isto viria afetar profundamente sua vida. Seu espítiro desenvolveu-se, mas o mesmo não aconteceu com o corpo, tento ficado seriamente prejudicado em seu crescimento.

Tornando-se adulto, verificou que o regime disciplinar que seguia lhe era prejudicial e desta forma, com férrea vontade transformou-o completamente, mas muito tarde. Jovem ainda, escreveu "História de Roma" , onde se reporta ao avantajado número de autores gregos e romanos que conhecia. Aos 20 anos parte para a França afim de completar seus estudos ao mesmo tempo se familiarizar com os costumes daquele país. Interessado pelo "Utilitarismo Filosófico", funda e mantém a "Sociedade Utilitária". Inicia-se como ornalista publicando artigos em jornais e revistas diversas. Começa em 1843 a escrever e a publicar os seus livros, que pouco tempo orientavam a filosofia de todo mundo.

Ele combatia o livre arbítrio e procurava fazer lógica uma ciência de caráter formal. A idéia de Deus sempre esteve presente nos seus trabalhos. Em política, ligou-se ao Partido Liberal, e apesar de ser ferrenho individualista, pediu muitas vezes a intervenção do Estado, em proveito dos fracos e principalmente da mulher. O mais importante de seus trabalhos publicados foi "A liberdade".


	2. A reunião inesperada

* * *

Capítulo 2 

A REUNIÃO INESPERADA

* * *

Snape agora, trabalha como professor de poções na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Fazia oito anos que não tinha notícias da família Stuart Mill e sua prometida. Durante os 20 anos, desde aquela noite que forjara a morte da família, Snape só tinha companhia de mulheres apenas por motivos carnais. Nunca se envolveu sentimentalmente com nenhuma mulher porque não queira e por sua prometida estar quase uma mulher. 

Mais um ano letivo estava para começar em Hogwarts, quando o diretor, Dumbledore, marcou uma reunião extraordinária. Dissera ele que tinha três novidades.

- Meus caros amigos, - começou Dumbledore- estamos para começar mais um ano letivo, mas, como primeira novidade, nos despedimos de nossa querida amiga, a professora Sprout.

- Sim, meus amigos, a professora Sprout pediu a aposentadoria, pois quer aproveitar a vida para conhecer e estudar a Floresta Amazônica no Brasil. E é de lá que vem a nossa segunda novidade, a nossa nova professora de Herbologia. A srta. Juliana Rodrigues, ela tem 20 anos mas conhece bastante coisa de Herbologia, porque estudou na EMAB, uma instituição de ensino bruxo muito conceituada no Brasil e teve uma excelente graduação na Faculdade de Herbologia Amazônica, uma das melhores do mundo bruxo no ramo da Herbologia- falou Dumbledore, enquanto apresentava Juliana, uma moça muito bonita com cabelos tão loiros que chegavam quase a ser brancos.

- Obrigado professor Dumbledore, é uma honra para mim poder trabalhar aqui em Hogwarts.

Venho de família Franco-Inglesa. Mas como nasci e fui criada no Brasil, tenho nome e sobrenome brasileiros. Espero poder passar aos alunos todo o meu conhecimento e fazer amizade com vocês, professores veteranos. Obrigado.- agradeceu Juliana, se sentando. A última novidade do diretor foi a volta do professor Remus Lupin para ocupar o cargo de DCAT.

Juliana começou a prestar atenção a cada membro do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Sentada na outra extremidade à Dumbledore, estava a professora Minerva Mcgonagall, professora de Transfiguração. Ao lado dela, estava o pequenino professor Flitwick e do lado esquerdo de Flitiwick estava a enfermeira da escola, Madame Ponfrey. Sentado a seu lado, estava o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Remus Lupin. E sentado bem à sua frente estava o homem mais reservado que Juliana já tinha visto. Seu nome ainda não fora pronunciado, o que a deixava ainda mais intrigada, pois o próprio ainda não havia dito sequer uma palavra.

Enquanto Dumbledore falava, Snape começou a observar a nova professora de Herbologia. Era uma mulher recém saída da adolescência, mas extraordinariamente linda. Os cabelos, de tão loiros, quase brancos, na altura do tórax, os olhos, azuis como o céu, mas a pele, do calor da Amazônia, muito bronzeada, quase dourada. E o sorriso, lindo. Perfeita. Uma linda mulher. Gostaria de saber o quão inteligente ela poderia ser. Seria apenas uma linda garota saída da adolescência ou realmente uma professora decente para ocupar o cargo de Sprout? Mesmo não mantendo estreitos laços de amizades com o resto do corpo docente de Hogwarts, Snape não poderia negar o fato de o quão boa fora a professora Sprout em todos os anos que exerceu seu cargo. Estava curioso para saber se Dumbledore havia realmente encontrado uma substituta à altura de Sprout para o cargo de professora de Herbologia. Pois Poções e Herbologia eram duas matérias que andavam de mãos dadas. O aluno que fosse razoavelmente bem em Herbologia certamente o seria em Poções.

Apesar de achar aquele professor extremamente reservado, Juliana pôde perceber que ele também não era tão popular entre os colegas de trabalho, pois nenhum deles trocou sequer um minuto de conversa com ele. Todos mantinham uma certa frieza ao olhar para ele. Seus olhos negros, a fizeram esquecer-se de onde estava, de tão profundos que eram, seus cabelos, tão escuros quanto os olhos, caídos pelo rosto formando uma cortina ao redor de sua face, lhe dava uma aparência ainda mais enigmática. Juliana foi jogada de volta ao mundo real quando os olhos daquele professor misterioso cruzaram letalmente com os seus, numa clara expressão de "tá olhando o quê??" com isso, ela resolveu voltar sua atenção à Dumbledore que passava todas as conhecidas, decoradas e muitas vezes inúteis regras da escola para que os novos, e antigos, professores usassem em sala de aula em relação aos alunos. Todos já estavam cansados de saber todas as regras, repetidas incansavelmente pelo diretor todos os anos antes do começo do ano letivo. A reunião já durava três horas quando o diretor resolveu dar a mesma por encerrada.

* * *

by **Regine Manzato **2004 continua...

* * *

N/A: _Bom galera, esse capítulo tá um pouco maior... atendendo a pedidos... mas preciso fazer uma coisa urgente!! e escola EMAB não é invenção minha não!! é da Susi ela escreveu "um ano" quem quiser ler, essa fic está on line no servvie domme. eu peguei emprestado prq eu precisava de uma escola brasileira pra colocar a Juliana.. ' bom gente.. é só!! Snake, valeu denovo!! Thata, essa fic é pra vc!! Gaby Coleti, valeu pelo apoio!! Nattaly, adorei sua fic!!atualiza logo! Susana, valeu por ter me adicionado no msn, vamos trocar várias informações!!! bjão!! fui galera!!_


	3. noite de insônia

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

NOITE DE INSÔNIA

* * *

Com o fim da reunião, os professores foram saindo, sozinhos ou aos pares, Juliana ainda precisava conversar com o diretor sobre suas acomodações, e aquele professor ainda se encontrava sentado imóvel. Dumbledore, percebendo que Juliana ainda não tinha sido apresentada a Snape, diz: 

· Perdoe-me, Juliana, este é o nosso professor de Poções, Severo Snape.

· Muito prazer, srta Rodrigues.

· Muito prazer, professor Snape.

· Meu caro Severo, tens algo de importante para me dizer??

· Não diretor, nada de relevante. Se me permite, vou para os meus aposentos.

· Claro, pode ir Severo, boa noite.

· Boa noite. Srta? Boa noite.

· Boa noite professor.- respondeu Juliana.

Assim que Snape fechou a porta, o professor Dumbledore começou:

· Bom, agora só falta nós decidirmos suas acomodações, não é minha cara?

· Sim, diretor.- respondeu Juliana sorrindo.

· Eu estive procurando o dia todo os melhores aposentos para você e eu o encontrei. Seus aposentos serão nas masmorras. É um pouco frio lá, mas nada que a lareira não possa resolver. Além de que, caso você precise de algo, o professor Snape poderá ajudá-la, afinal, elee o sr. Richardson são os únicos moradores daquelas masmorras.

· Nossa, parece que o diretor estava adivinhando. Apesar de ser acostumada com o calor do Brasil, eu gosto mesmo é de frio. Deve ser por causa da família européia não é?

· Sim, deve ser, querida, Juliana. Vamos?

Quando estavam saindo, o professor Snape vinha exatamente na direção deles, então Dumbledore teve uma idéia.

· Ora, ora, ora, veja só professora, o nosso caro Severo pode levá-la até os seus aposentos

· Levá-la aonde, diretor?

· Para os aposentos dela, meu caro. Na masmorra em frente à sua.

· Pois não. Srta Rodrigues, por favor, me acompanhe.

· Obrigado professor Snape.

· Severo meu caro, obrigado.

· Não há de que diretor.

Enquanto caminhavam, Snape começou a conversa:

· Então srta Rodrigues, como é o Brasil?

· Por favor, professor, pode me chamar de Juliana.

· Muito bem então, Juliana, chame-me de Severo.

· Perdoe-me o trocadilho, mas você é severo mesmo ou é só o nome??- perguntou Juliana rindo.

Percebendo a brincadeira, Snape olhou para ela com cara de poucos amigos, mas quando viu aquele sorriso perfeito sorrindo para ele, se desarmou.

· Só com os alunos, mas parece que mau mau-humor não a amedrontou não é mesmo? Respondeu sorrindo para ela.

· É parece que dessa vez não deu certo. Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, o Brasil é lindo. Para quem gosta de praia, sol, calor, areia grudada no corpo, camarão frito, argh!! O Brasil é um paraíso para quem gosta de tudo isso. Hahaha.. o que não é o meu caso. Eu gosto do Brasil só por causa da floresta Amazônica.

· Bom, então acho que o Brasil não será o meu destino nas minhas próximas férias... eu também não gosto de sol, multidão, calor, bagunça, praia, tudo isso que o Brasil, pelo jeito é no verão.

· Pode apostar Severo, o Brasil é tudo isso e mais um pouco.

E assim foram conversando até chegarem nas masmorras.

Quando chegaram, Snape informou a senha para o gárgula e para Juliana:

· Pele de ararambóia.

Depois que o gárgula abriu, Snape ajudou Juliana a arrumar alguns pertences dela, e antes de sair disse:

· Lembre-se, as senhas aqui das masmorras são todas relacionadas às cobras. A sua senha é pele de ararambóia, a da minha masmorra é ofidioglota, a senha da masmorra do Richardson, meu assistente,é snake eyes, por isso, caso se esqueça da senha, lembre-se de ligá-la às cobras. Boa noite, Juliana.

· Ahhh! Muito obrigado, Severo! Irei me lembrar, e , boa noite.- respondeu Juliana beijando Snape no rosto.

Sozinho em sua fria masmorra, Snape ficou pensando o quanto aquela nova professora mexera com sua cabeça. Dumbledore realmente acertara na escolha da nova professora. Apesar de jovem, ela tinha mesmo um certo talento para o cargo. Severo sempre tivera o dom de saber o quão inteligente e bom a pessoa é naquilo que faz com o simples ato de conversar alguns minutos com ela. Por algum motivo, aquela nova professora o fez lembrar-se de Mariane. Com isso na cabeça, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu:

_Cara sra, Mill, quem lhe escreve é Severo Snape. Faz anos que a senhora não me manda notícias. Da última vez que me escreveu, Mariane estava completando doze anos. À oito anos venho tentando saber sobre o paradeiro de sua família. Gostaria de saber se necessitam de algo e de onde se encontram atualmente. Por favor, mande-me notícias. É a 10ª carta que escrevo e não obtenho resposta alguma. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Severo Snape._

Sem camisa e de pés descalços, Severo andava pela fria masmorra pensando na carta que acabara de enviar à sra. Mill. A chegada dessa nova professora mexera profundamente com seus sentimentos. Na outra masmorra também havia alguém andando descalça e de camisola de um lado para o outro.

Como? Como? Como? Como deixara que apenas alguns minutos mudassem tanto assim uma primeira impressão? É claro que ele é reservado. Mas conseguira fazê-lo sorrir. E ele sem querer, com o sorriso a fizera apaixonar-se por ele. Acabara de conhecê-lo. Sabia apenas sue nome. E mamãe?? O que dizer a ela?? A vida toda mamãe a atormentara com a história do casamento. Desde que se conhecia por gente já tinha um marido. Mas quem? Quem será esse misterioso marido que nem o nome não sabia? Como pensar em casamento, num marido, em amor, se nem ao menos o nome dele sabia?? Com essas incessantes perguntas na cabeça, Juliana adormeceu no sofá aquela noite.

* * *

by **Regine Manzato **continua...

* * *

N/A: OI povo!!!! deixa eu agradecer alguéns...hehehe...ao Snake Eyes(invariavelmente) à Anita McGonagall, à Susana Snape que lembrou de mim na fic dela' , à Gaby Coleti, à Thata e à todos que estão lendo essa fic! deixem cometários!!!! please!!!!!é só... bjão galera!!! 


	4. O primeiro beijo e o cap 5!

Capítulo 4 

PRIMEIRO BEIJO

Com o passar do tempo, a amizade entre Severo e Juliana vai se tornando cada dia mais estreita e sólida. Conversavam sobre tudo, o dia todo.

Como as aulas ainda não haviam começado, eles passavam todos os dias trabalhando juntos, ora nas estufas, ora nas masmorras. Era notória a mudança, mesmo que sutil, na personalidade de Severo. Tornara-se mais amistoso com os outros colegas. À noite, Severo e Juliana passavam horas a fio conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos. Juliana adorava contar sobre sua adolescência no Brasil

- Minha mãe sempre me deu liberdade. Eu sempre pude fazer de tudo, até porque, eu passava mais tempo na escola do que em casa, então, eu aprontava muito. Na escola então, eu aprontava ainda mais! Assim, eu sempre fui boa aluna, tirava altas notas e tudo mais, mas eu também gostava muito de matar algumas aulas para jogar quadribol, colocava bomba de bosta na sala lotada, azarava aquelas meninas mais quietinhas, colocava rabo de porco nos meninos, Merlin, como eu fui danada!! Hahaha...

Ao contrário de você, eu sempre fui "quietinho" e geralmente os meninos é que "zoavam" comigo, Jú.

Sabe, agora eu fiquei curiosa... que casa aqui de Hogwarts você acha que eu ficaria, Severo??

Pelo que eu pude perceber, você é uma pessoa muito inteligente, por isso,acho que você seria uma ótima Corvinal, o fato de você ser terrivelmente travessa, daria uma excelente Lufa-lufa. Quem da sua família tem parentesco bruxo?

Meu pai e minha mãe. Eles são... como se diz... hãã... puro-sangue. Eu sou de uma família totalmente bruxa, mas, porque??

Ahn.. já que a sua família é totalmente puro-sangue, só há uma casa em Hogwarts para você, Jú.

Nossa, que suspense todo é esse?? E que casa é essa?

Sonserina.

Ahn.. então eu estou na companhia da pessoa certa?

Presumo que sim- respondeu Severo rindo

Sabe, Severo, mesmo sendo rodeada de amigos, pra nenhum deles eu contei tanto da minha vida como pra você. Parece que nós estávamos pré-destinados um ao outro. Parece que nos conhecermos era o nosso destino. Você faria parte da minha vida e eu da sua antes mesmo de eu nascer. Incrível isso né?? Já teve essa impressão?

Poxa, parece que a professora Trelawney arrumou uma concorrente. Hahaha...

Porquê? Eu não gosto muito dessa coisa de Adivinhação. Definitivamente não é a minha área. – respondeu Juliana também rindo. Eu apenas disse isso, porque eu nunca tive tanta confiança numa pessoa como eu tenho em você, Severo. Nem mesmo com a minha mãe eu falei o que eu disse para você. Saiba, sr. Severo Snape, que ninguém, ninguém, sabe de várias coisas que você sabe sobre mim. Você pode até achar que são... como se diz no Brasil.... é... "detalhes sórdidos" e ridículos, mas são coisas que pra mim são extremamente importantes. É incrível como ainda tem gente que fala mal de você. Afinal, eles não conhecem o Severo que eu conheço, o cara legal, amigo, divertido, risonho. Sabe que você fica até mais bonito quando sorri?

Ora, Jú, eu? Bonito? Aonde? Olhe bem pra mim, o que há de bonito em um homem velho, carrancudo, ensebado e mal-humorado como eu? Eu não sou candidato a um romance como um príncipe. Tenho mais o estereótipo de vilão malvado.

Hahahahahahahaha.... até parece Severo!! – respondeu Juliana rindo dele.- Não se subestime. A sua beleza é selvagem, você É um cara charmoso. Essa sua voz, que deixa qualquer aluno com as calças na mão, é sibilante, macia, calma, mas, ao mesmo tempo potente, forte, intimidante. Eu preciso te confessar, a primeira vez que olhei pra você, Meu bom Merlin.... me perdi completamente nessa escuridão que são seus olhos, é um charme esse seu cabelo comprido caído no rosto, te dá um ar ainda mais misterioso.

Oleoso, ensebado, sujo, esse é o meu cabelo.

Ora Severo, não é de se estranhar que ele seja assim, afinal, você passa horas e horas trancado dentro dessa masmorra, cozinhando diversas poções. E sabe de uma coisa? O que te falta é um estímulo para se cuidar. Pois eu tenho certeza absoluta, que se você cuidar dos cabelos, cuidar da sua aparência, como dizem lá no Brasil, vai chover na tua horta. Você é um homem belo e atraente, Severo. Você é casado?- perguntou Juliana levantando da cadeira e indo na direção dele.

Não, eu definitivamente não sou casado.

Ahn... agora eu estou entendendo tudo... o que te falta, meu caro, é isso aqui.

E dizendo isso, Juliana tocou o rosto de Severo, enquanto sentava em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos, e carinhosamente beijou sua boca. Como Snape aceitou o beijo, ela abriu a boca, procurando a língua dele, explorando, sentindo cada canto da boca dele, as línguas se encontrando, sensações novas chegavam a cada momento durante o beijo, ela, com as mãos acariciando a nuca, o cabelo, as costas. Ele, acariciando suas costas, sua cintura, subindo e descendo as mãos nas costas, explorando desde à nuca até a cintura de Juliana, sentindo o calor daquele corpo, sentindo a maciez daquela pele dourada pelo sol brasileiro. Ambos não queriam que aquele momento acabasse, que o tempo apenas parasse para que aquele beijo perdurasse por toda a eternidade, mas acabou.

Viu? – perguntou Juliana sorrindo – além de todas qualidades que você tem, seu beijo é extraordinariamente gostoso.

Jú, não acho que isto está certo. Somos completamente diferentes um do outro, eu sou bem mais velho que você, o que as pessoas vão falar de você, vão dizer que você.... que você..

Severo, não me interessa saber o que as pessoas vão falar ou deixar de falar. Eu quero viver a minha vida. A vida é cheia de momentos. E o que eu mais quero nesse momento é estar contigo. Dane-se o mundo. Eu vivo a minha vida. Agora, se VOCÊ se importa tanto com o que os outros vão dizer a ponto de não ser feliz por culpa deles, eu realmente não te conheço. Se você não quer estar comigo, se você acha que esse beijo, todas essas sensações foram um grande erro, nós paramos por aqui.

Não, Jú, claro que não foi um erro. Eu também quero muito estar ao seu lado, eu apenas pensei que você pudesse ter se enganado com esse beijo. Quero muito estar junto de você, fazê-la feliz. Você mexeu comigo como nenhuma outra mulher havia feito. Você conseguiu desmontar essa barreira que eu mesmo montei no meu coração.

Enquanto dizia, Severo puxou Juliana para junto de si, beijando-lhe apaixonadamente.

Muito bem, srta. Rodrigues, a conversa está excelente, mas, já são 03:45h da manhã, e apesar de parecer, eu não sou um morcego. Realmente eu preciso dormir um pouco.

Nossa, isso seria um "sai da minha masmorra que eu quero dormir" bem educado??

É, pode-se dizer que sim. Boa noite Jú.

Então tá né.. fazer o quê? Boa noite.

E se despediram com um longo e apaixonado beijo, e cada um foi para sua masmorra.

CAPÍTULO 5 MUITOS PORQUÊS, NENHUMA RESPOSTA VÁLIDA.  
Sentado ao pé da lareira, sozinho, no tapete, Severo pensava em Mariana, na resposta da sra. Mill, que realmente gostaria que já estivesse à caminho, em tudo que fizera durante todos esses anos, pensava em Juliana, como pudera aquela linda jovem apaixonar-se por ele? E como ele, o famoso comensal conhecido de sem coração, incapaz de sentir alguma coisa, como ele pudera apaixonar-se da mesma maneira e com tal intensidade? Porque não pudera simplesmente dizer não, renegar a amizade de Juliana, tratá-la como mais uma colega de trabalho, intimidades, conversas, piadas, risos, porquê? Porque deixara-se envolver pelo carisma, a alegria e a beleza daquela linda jovem? Voltando no tempo, porque simplesmente não cumprira o que seu mestre o havia mandado fazer? Seria muito mais fácil apenas matar aquela família, acabar com eles. Porque deixara que fossem embora? Levando sua futura esposa junto? E agora, depois de tantos anos, porque Melanie não lhe respondia às cartas? Porque não lhe dava mais notícias da linda Mariana? Quantas fotos dela pequena não havia recebido? Diversas. Com tantos porquês na mente, Severo adormecera no tapete mesmo. 

Em outra masmorra, outra pessoa também tinha vários porquês a serem respondidos. Porque mamãe nunca lhe dissera o nome do tal marido? Porque perturbá-la com essa maldita história de casamento arranjado? Desde que se conhecia por gente já tinha um marido. Porquê? Apenas para satisfazer a vontade de papai? Aquele velho louco a quem mamãe sempre disse amém! E esse misterioso marido? Porque nunca vira conhecê-la? Porque jamais se apresentou? Porque nunca quizera conhecer como era sua vida? Nunca lhe mandara nenhum sinal de vida. Nenhum contato, uma palavra, uma carta, um gesto, nada. Porque sempre se mantivera afastado? E agora? Porque mamãe insistiu tanto para que viesse para a Inglaterra? Porque obrigara me a voltar, a ministrar aulas em Hogwarts? Porque tantos segredos com Dumbledore? E porque até Dumbledore, seu padrinho, até ele lhe esconde as coisas? Porque lhe obrigara a mudar de nome? Sempre quis chegar a Hogwarts e dizer seu verdade a todos. Mas, se seu padrinho mandou fazer, não iria questioná-lo. Sempre soube que podia confiar no padrinho.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato**

* * *

Regine se esconde das pedras:: CALMA CALMA!!!! pessoal, desculpa a demora.... é que eu fiquei sem net em casa...

Thata, valeu por tentar postar pra mim!!! Andrea, valeu por estar sempre me combrando os capítulos!! você é quem mais me incentiva a continuar a fic!!! Lailla, realmente Merlin foi muito bom com ela por causa do stress do Severo!! huahuhauhaua bjão pra todos!!!!


	5. A resposta da sra Mill

Capítulo 6 

A RESPOSTA DA SENHORA MILL.

Com o início do ano letivo, Severo e Juliana passaram a se ver somente nas horas das refeições e à noite, quando podiam, enfim, ficarem juntos, sentados em frente à lareira namorando, contando como foi o dia de cada um, Juliana lhe contava que muitos alunos do 7º ano passavam cantadas nela, deixando Severo louco de ciúmes, e Severo contava todos os casos de alunos que se atrapalhavam, erravam suas poções, trocavam ingredientes e deixavam seu limite de paciência ainda mais baixo.

Todos os dias no café da manhã, Severo observava e intimidava os alunos com seu olhar assassino. Apesar de ter realmente mudado um pouco seu jeito recluso de ser, durante as refeições, Severo continuava o mesmo com os colegas, trocava no máximo dois ou três minutos de conversa com eles e voltava para o seu mundo fechado. Nem mesmo Juliana tinha permissão para conversar com ele pela manhã. Num desses cafés, ouviu-se de repente o barulho de asas e automaticamente os alunos olhavam para o alto, à espera de sua correspondência. Poucos no salão principal não recebiam freqüentemente correspondências. Severo era um desses. Por isso, quando sua coruja negra, Bonner, pousou à sua frente, Severo se espantou e ao mesmo agradeceu a Merlin. Ele trazia uma grossa carta amarrada à sua pata. Como de costume, Severo não abria sua correspondência de manhã, mesmo que esta fosse tão importante quanto esta carta era, pois não gostava de se desconcentrar para as aulas. Por isso, desamarrou a carta da pata de Bonner, deu um pedaço de queijo para a coruja a o mandou voltar à masmorra, onde normalmente ficava. Juliana, não estava à mesa na hora que o correio chegou, por isso não viu que Severo havia recebido uma carta. Como só tinha aulas até a hora do almoço, e sabia que Severo assim também as teria, resolveu falar com ele para irem até Hogsmeade para passearem. Quando chegou na mesa dos professores, e se sentou ao lado de Severo, alguns alunos começam a comentar que a bela professora de Herbologia tinha amizade com o professor Morcegão. Severo adorara a idéia de passarem a tarde em Hogsmeade. Na hora do almoço, o casal estava combinando o que fariam no vilarejo. Agora, todos os alunos tinham realmente a impressão de que algo estranho havia entre a amizade de Severo e Juliana. Não só os alunos mas também os próprios professores. Para desespero da professora Trelaynew e do assistente de Severo, Issac Richardson. Depois do almoço, Severo e Juliana esperaram toda a escola voltar à calmaria relativa que era o início das aulas vespertinas para saírem juntos. No vilarejo, Juliana fazia Severo entrar em cada loja, experimentar cada peça que escolhia, escolher os modelos de roupas que ela escolhia para ela mesma, escolhia vááários modelos e levava apenas um ou dois, o que deixava Severo irritadíssimo. Depois de muitas horas escolhendo roupas, impaciências, irritações, beijinhos e pedidos de desculpas, duas casquinhas de sorvete e mais beijinhos, Juliana e Severo voltaram ao castelo ao anoitecer. Todos os alunos já estavam em seus dormitórios, e somente os professores e elfos estavam à solta no castelo. Voltavam de mãos dadas e conversando animadamente. Quando estavam chegando ao corredor que levava às masmorras, encontram o professor Dumbledore esperando por eles. Com o encontro inusitado, Severo perdera totalmente o jeito e a fala. Enquanto caminhava ao encontro deles, Dumbledore falava:

-Que bom vê-los juntos minhas crianças! Me alegra muito em saber que estão felizes. Juliana, minha querida menina, apenas lhe peço que cuide muito bem de Severo, ele é quase um filho para mim. Severo, não sabes como me alegra em te ver em tal companhia, mereces toda a felicidade, meu filho. Parabéns aos dois. Mas devo informá-los, de que toda a escola já comenta sobre vocês, meus queridos.

-Sim Alvo, nós percebemos na hora do almoço que nos deixamos empolgar e acabamos nos exaltando àquele ponto.- respondeu Severo recobrando um pouco de sua habitual calma e concentração. – obrigado por sua compreensão.

-Minhas crianças, Boa noite, e juízo hein?!- despediu-se Dumbledore brincando com o casal.- ainda não estou pronto para ser padrinho de um pequeno bruxinho, ou bruxinha.

Sorrindo com a brincadeira, responderam:

-Boa noite, Alvo – responderam Juliana e Severo em uníssono.

Chegando na masmorra de Juliana, os dois guardaram todas as roupas que Juliana havia comprado e foram sentar-se em frente à lareira.

-Severo, adorei a tarde, foi maravilhosa, só o seu nervosismo que... hãã... deixa pra lá vai.... o dia foi ótimo!! Adorei .- agradeceu Juliana enchendo Severo de beijos.

-Jú, o problema não é a minha falta de paciência, mas você desmontava metade da loja e só comprava um ou dois itens. Mas, vamos mudar de assunto. Lembra-se que você estava na décima loja de vestidos, que eu dei uma rápida sumida??

-Claro que eu lembro, fiquei super preocupada. Afinal, aonde você tinha ido?

-Eu estava à procura de um presente para você, meu amor, quando eu foi completamente fisgado pela beleza disso aqui.

E tirou do bolso do casaco um estojo verde-esmeralda de veludo com as letras **_JR _**em gravadas em prateado.

-Isto, meu amor, é especialmente para você.

-Severo!! Por Merlin!! O que é isso? –perguntou Juliana extasiada.

-É um conjunto - abrindo o estojo e mostrando à ela. Dentro do estojo havia um colar de esmeraldas com brincos e um anel lindíssimo com a mesma pedra. - eu achei que ficaria perfeito em você, meu amor, o verde, contrastando com o azul dos seus olhos. Será que eu acertei?

-Meu amor, isso deve ter lhe custado uma fortuna!

-Não me interessa o preço, o que eu quero é ver você ainda mais linda, posso?- perguntou tirando o colar do estojo para colocar no pescoço dela.

-Claro que sim!

-Olha só! Acertei no alvo! O verde da pedra contrastando com o azul dos seus olhos, lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso! É para você com todo o meu amor. – disse Severo, beijando Juliana.

-Mas, é bom nós pararmos por aqui. Afinal, mesmo amanhã sendo Sábado, eu ainda tenho muitos trabalhos e redações para corrigir.

-Ah! Severo, fica por favor! Vamos aproveitar mais um pouco!

-Não dá, Jú. Depois. Boa noite.

-Ah... tá bom vai!...- respondeu Juliana conformada. Boa noite e até amanhã.

Sentado em frente na sua mesa, Severo tira a carta que havia guardado no bolso na hora do café da manhã.

_Caro Sr. Snape, desculpe-me não ter respondido à todas as outras cartas que o Sr. me enviou, foi pura indulgência minha, não há argumentos de minha parte para tais atos. Sua carta referia-se sobre Mariana, hoje ela está com vinte anos, mas não está aqui junto a nós. Ela voltou para o Reino Unido. Sim, ela está aí e está a sua procura. Gostaria de lhe agradecer por todos esses anos de ajuda e preocupação, sei que deve estar ansioso para conhecê-la, por isso, lhe envio junto a esta carta, a última foto que tiramos com ela. Nesta, ela está com quinze anos, e desde esta data, eu não a vejo pessoalmente, apenas por cartas. Muito obrigado mais uma vez pela atenção, _

_Melanie Stuart Mill. _

Mariana estava a sua procura. Estava de volta à Inglaterra. E agora? Como encontrá-la? Como encontrar aquela que lhe fora prometida? E Juliana? O que faria? Como contar que iria se casar com outra mulher? Porque Mariana não voltara antes? Como chegar até ela e simplesmente lhe dizer: "eu sou o homem que sua mãe prometeu que você iria se casar" que tipo de crápula sem caráter seria se fizesse isso? Não era de sua natureza esse tipo de comportamento. Não poderia fazer isso com a pobre moça. E também não poderia fazer isso com a doce Juliana.

Com todas essas dúvidas, Severo dormiu muito pouco durante essa noite e nos poucos momentos que dormiu, teve pesadelos.


	6. Isaac Richardson

Capítulo 7

ISAAC RICHARDSON

O romance de Severo e Juliana estava na boca do povo. Literalmente. Não havia um único aluno, professor ou funcionário que já não tivesse comentado sobre o casal. Isaac Richardson, o assistente de Severo, sempre fora querido e admirado - principalmente pelas garotas – pela sua destreza, afeição, e responsabilidade com a sua matéria favorita: Poções. Mas, como todos os alunos sempre souberam, Isaac nunca fora, nem de longe parecido com o Professor Snape. Pois Isaac sempre fora um rapaz carismático, charmoso, brincalhão, expansivo, e ,como todas as garotas adoravam chamá-lo "o lindinho assistente do Morcegão". Fisicamente, Isaac sempre fora "abençoado por Merlin" pois era um rapaz alto, olhos azuis, moreno com os cabelos caindo nos olhos, forte, com uma voz, assim como a do Professor, forte, ressonante e que as meninas adoravam ouvir. Sua maior fama era que supostamente levara a professora de Aritmancia para a cama. Este fato, porém, nunca se comprovara, pois ambas as partes não comentaram absolutamente nada a respeito. Todas as meninas do 7º ano alguma vez já tentaram sair com Richardson, mas este nunca quis nada com nenhuma delas, só com as alunas maiores de idade e que estivessem solteiras, pois nem mesmo as que tinham namorados resistiam ao charme dele, e a todo custo tentavam fazer com que ele saísse com elas. Apesar de toda essa fama, Isaac também sempre fora um rapaz estudioso, culto, e com toda sua atenção voltada para seu curso que fazia com o professor Snape. Responsável, inteligente, adorador da matéria e, assim como Snape, Sonserino. Era isso que o tornava tão atraente entre as garotas, pois não conseguiam acreditar como um rapaz com todas essas qualidades poderia ser sonserino. Sua única falha, durante três anos que estava estudando com o Professor Snape, fora apaixonar-se completamente pela nova Professora de Herbologia: Juliana Rodrigues. No instante em que a vira, encantara-se com o charme, e a beleza de Juliana. Sabia que nunca teria o amor dela, por isso, resolveu esquecê-la. Tinha todas as garotas que queria, era um rapaz bonito, inteligente e culto. Estudava com o melhor Mestre de Poções que havia em todo o mundo bruxo, na melhor escola de Bruxaria, exatamente onde passara sete, dos melhores anos de sua vida. Não poderia ser tão idiota ao ponto de querer exatamente a mulher de seu professor. Conhecia o professor melhor que muitos ali dentro para saber o tamanho da idiotice que cometeria se tentasse aproximar-se da professora Rodrigues. Teria que se contentar em apenas fazer o que de melhor aprendera com Snape. Observar calado no seu canto. Tinha plena conciência de que se Snape apenas _desconfiasse_ que ele estava apaixonado por Juliana poderia considerar-se um homem morto. Jamais mexer com Snape. O mandamento mais importante para se ter uma boa convivência com ele.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato**

**

* * *

**Oi povo.... QUERO REVIEWS!!!!! cadê vocês???? eu sei que está meiio chato a fic, mas, prometo que agora vai ficar melhor!!!

Quero agradecer a todos que eu não pude antes...

Snake... :: Regine sem graça:: eu sei que eu tinha te passado um profile totalmente diferente do Richardson, mas... eu pensei melhor sobre ele, e, achei melhor colocá-lo dessa forma... hehehe... acho que assim você vai gostar... grande abraço!!

Lailla, valeu por ter me adicionado no Msn, e só quero te falar uma coisa: ADOREI O FINAL DA SUA FIC!!eu postei um review por capítulo.. vc viu?! hahaha....

Andrea, valeu por me cobrar os outros capítulos... continue por favor!! senão eu acabo desistindo dela....

Thata, brigadão por tentar postar pra mim.. ainda bem que eu tinha te passado os dois capítulos.. senão eu não poderia postar da lan house... valeu mesmo..

Bom galera... espero que vocês gostem... e podem acreditar... a partir de agora vai melhorar!!! beijo povo!!!


	7. O doloroso fim do Namoro

Capítulo 8 

O Doloroso Fim do Namoro.

A resposta da Sra. Mill abalara profundamente os sentimentos de Severo. O que dizer à Juliana? Começara a amar Juliana. Precisava de seu amor. Como encontrar Mariana?

Juliana sabia que algo de estranho havia acontecido com Severo. Ele não foi o mesmo depois da primeira visita à Hogsmead. Terá sido algo que fizera lá que o deixara daquele jeito? Não poderia. Pois naquele mesmo dia ganhara dele um lindo conjunto de esmeraldas. O que será então que acontecera com ele? Amava Severo intensamente e não gostaria de perdê-lo por nada no mundo. Precisava falar com ele. Tinha que saber o que estava errado. Qual o motivo do repentino afastamento. Tivera ele encontrado alguém e não lhe dissera nada? Ou talvez ele tivera algum problema que achava que ela não seria capaz de ajud�-lo?

Severo estivera pensando à respeito da carta durante semanas. Mas, finalmente tomara a decisão. Tinha plena consciência que, apesar de certa, essa decisão machucaria não só à ele, mas também iria ferir o coração de sua amada.

No Sábado previsto ao casal para sair, Severo resolveu conversar com Juliana. Eram 9:00hs estavam todos no Salão Principal fazendo a refeição matinal e todos notaram a falta de uma pessoa na mesa dos professores: Severo Snape. Não fora tomar café da manhã com os outros pois estava preparando sua famosa "máscara" de sem coração. Colocando todos os sentimentos e emoções de lado, como se estivesse usando a Oclumência, Severo resolveu esperar Juliana na masmorra dela.

Perguntando-se porque Severo não fora tomar café junto a ela, Juliana foi trocar de roupa, mas entrando nos seus aposentos, encontra Severo sentado em seu sofá esperando-a.

- Bom dia, amorzinho. Porquê não foi tomar café comigo hoje- perguntou Juliana sentando-se em seu colo, pronta para lhe beijar.

- Perdoe-me, Srta. Rodrigues, mas não lhe dei tamanha liberdade de sentar-se em meu colo. – respondeu Severo levantando-se e falando de forma ríspida com ela.

- Severo, o que houve? Porque está me tratando dessa forma- perguntou ela, espantada.

- Apenas percebi, Srta. Rodrigues, que o que houve, se é que houve algo entre nós, foi um erro imenso. Não deveria de forma alguma ter permitido tamanha aproximação de sua parte. E vim até aqui para acabar de uma vez com essa história ridícula.

- Severo, eu não entendo o porquê de tudo isso. Para quê tanta formalidade nesse seu discurso decorado, porquê todas essas frases que só estão me ferindo, machucando, o que foi que houve? Ontem você saiu dessa masmorra tarde da noite, jurando amor, dizendo que me amava, eu realmente não entendi o porquê de tudo isso agora.

- Então eu serei claro e objetivo, srt...

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE SRTA RODRIGUES, SEVERO! O QUE FOI QUE HOUVE? EU LHE FIZ ALGUMA COISA PARA VOCÊ FICAR ME MACHUCANDO DESSA MANEIRA- gritou Juliana, com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Eu vim até que para dizer que está tudo acabado entre nós, SRTA. RODRIGUES. E não me pergunte os motivos para tal ato de minha parte. Tenha um bom dia.- respondeu Severo, virando as costas para Juliana e encaminhando-se à porta. Mas, ao escutar o choro reprimido de Juliana, se sentiu o pior dos homens. Sua real vontade era correr e abraçar com toda a sua força aquela moça que tanto amava. Mas precisava manter-se impassível aos sentimentos ou estragaria tudo. Não queria ver sofrendo aquela moça que tanto ama por causa de seu casamento com Mariana. Preferia fazer com que sofresse agora, talvez até conseguisse fazer com que Juliana tivesse raiva dele. Assim seria mais fácil para ela aceitar seu casamento com outra mulher. Precisava fazê-la acreditar que não a amava. Estava sofrendo tanto, ou até mais que ela. Mas sabia que isso iria passar. Precisava conversar com alguém, ou acabaria cometendo alguma loucura. Sua vontade era de voltar àquela masmorra e pedir perdão à ela. Por tê-la feito sofrer. Gostaria mais que tudo tom�-la nos braços e am�-la, sentir que também era amado da mesma maneira por aquela jovem que só fizera bem à ele. Enquanto sofria calado com todos aqueles remorsos remoendo-lhe o coração, Juliana chorava em sua masmorra. Porquê? O que houvera para ele agir daquela forma tão ríspida e dolorida com ele? O que fizera à ele para merecer tamanho desprezo de sua parte? Falaria com ele amanhã cedo. Precisava saber o que acontecera.

* * *

**continua... By Regine Manzato 2005**

* * *

N/A: _Galera, valeu pela espera... demorou mas chegou! agradecimentos..._

_**Sheyla Snape: **é muito bom saber que tem alguém tão interessado nessa história que nem você! isso é um baita de um estímulo para continuar escrevendo! só por que você insistiu tanto eu já coloco logo 4 capítulos!hahahhahaa... beijão!_

_**Lailla:** aquela fic que eu ia maltratar ele morreu... sem chance... não consigo... mas... tenho várias outras fics na agulha!hahah beijâo!_

_**Snake Eyes: **sumido! cade suas reviews tão críticas? elas me fazem muito bem! assim como todas as outras! tá gostando do Isaac?_


	8. Lembranças do Passado

Capítulo 9

Lembranças do passado

Na manhã de Domingo, Juliana resolveu reunir toda a coragem que tinha e foi falar com Severo antes mesmo do café da manhã.

- Bom dia Severo. – disse Juliana entrando na masmorra dele. Como ele tinha acabado de acordar, estava apenas de bermuda, sem camiseta e descalço. – Sei que ainda é cedo, mas eu preciso muito conversar com você. Não me venha novamente com aquela estória de que foi um erro seu, e tudo aquilo que você me disse ontem. Saiba que aquilo me machucou muito. Só o que eu quero é saber o real motivo de todo aquele estardalhaço. Eu prometo que serei uma excelente ouvinte. Não irei lhe interromper em nenhum momento. Apenas quero a verdade. Nada mais que isso.

- Muito bem então, Juliana. Posso apenas me vestir decentemente? Ou vai querer que eu fique assim na sua frente o tempo todo- ironizou Severo, tentando reunir alguma força para falar tudo aquilo que, tinha absoluta certeza que iria machucar ainda mais sua amada.

- Por mim, não há problema nenhum em te ver nesses trajes.

- É, mas eu prefiro me vestir. Só um minuto, por favor.

Enquanto esperava Severo se vestir, Juliana andava pela masmorra tentando imaginar o que foi que acontecera para levar Severo a agir daquela maneira tão grosseira e rude com ela. Enquanto vestia-se, Severo pensava numa maneira menos dolorosa para contar à Juliana toda a verdade sobre o que o levara a falar e magoar tanto ela da forma que o fizera. Depois de muito pensar, só encontrou uma maneira de fazer isso. Contando-lhe a verdade. Desde que fora um comensal até o fatídico acerto com a Sra. Mill.

- Pronto. Agora podemos conversar.

- Conversar não. Eu vou apenas ouvir o que você tem a me dizer. Só quando você me disser que já acabou é que eu vou falar algo. E sim, pode começar.

- Muito bem então. Ma, preciso que me entenda: tenho que lhe contar coisas desde que eu tinha 14 anos. As causas pelas quais me levaram a lhe falar tudo aquilo ontem, remota da minha juventude.

- Tudo começa, quando eu terminei Hogwarts. Como já lhe disse, eu sempre fui quieto, calado, literalmente "na minha" gostava muito das Artes das trevas, assim como sua defesa. O que aconteceu, porém, mudou completamente minha vida depois de Hogwarts. Desde os quatorze anos, eu fui apaixonado por uma colega. Nós entramos juntos aqui. Nossa amizade começou na nossa primeira viagem para cá. Nos tornamos amigos de verdade, como eu nunca tive um na infância. Mas o chapéu seletor nos colocou em casas completamente diferentes. Eu, puro sangue, de família aristocrata, fui para a Sonserina, enquanto ela, uma trouxa nascida em Portugal, foi para a Lufa- lufa. Claro que eu não me importava com o fato de ela ser trouxa, ela sempre fora minha amiga. Ela me ensinara o verdadeiro valor de uma amizade. Fazíamos nossos deveres juntos, sempre que havia aula em duplas, todos sabiam que a dupla inseparável éramos eu e ela. Lembro até hoje das feições dela. Cabelos muito vermelhos, quase uma Weasley, seus olhos, eram azuis, assim como os seus. As mãos dela eram lindas. E o nome dela era Beatriz Corrêa. A Bia como eu costumava cham�-la. Todos pensavam que nós éramos namorados. No começo, ela era apenas uma grande amiga. Mas no nosso terceiro ano, eu descobri que o que eu sentia por ela era muito mais que uma grande amizade. Era amor. Além de estar sempre ao meu lado, ela era amiga da Evans. Que num futuro muito próximo viria a ser a Sra. Potter. Eu até hoje me pergunto se não foi por causa da amizade da Evans com a Bia que eu a perdi. Assim como a Bia, a Evans também era trouxa. Foi isso que as uniu. Com o passar do tempo, eu fui perdendo a amizade dela, pois eu tinha me tornado o alvo favorito do Potter e da sua gangue. E ela, sempre andando com a Evans, foi se afastando de mim. Aquilo me machucou muito. Ela tinha me abandonado e, um dia, ainda me lembro bem, foi uma Segunda –feira, quando eu resolvi falar tudo que eu sentia por ela, ela sentou ao meu lado na mesa da Sonserina muito feliz. Veio me dizer que estava namorando o irritante Sr. Black. Como a Evans e o Potter estavam "trocando figurinhas" o Black não perdeu a oportunidade e roubou de mim a garota que eu amava. Naquele dia, meu mundo desabou. Tudo o que eu sempre quis era que a Bia fosse a minha namorada. Como eu fiquei sem reação, ela me perguntou se eu estava bem e eu disse a ela que sim. Disse também que ficava muito feliz em saber que ela tinha encontrado um cara que gostava dela, e esperava que eles fossem felizes. Disse ainda que se por qualquer problema um dia ela viesse a precisar de um ombro amigo, que ela sempre contasse comigo. É claro que ela simplesmente adorou tudo que eu havia dito. Disse que eu ainda continuava sendo seu grande amigo, mesmo que por culpa dela própria nós tivéssemos nos afastado. Alguns anos depois, quando nós estávamos no quinto ano, o Potter me humilhou mais uma vez na frente da escola toda. A Evans veio interceder por mim, mas foi por culpa dela que eu perdi minha melhor amiga, a garota que eu amava e toda a felicidade que eu pudesse ter no futuro. No momento que ela veio falar para o Potter me deixar em paz, eu senti uma raiva imensa, que desprezei qualquer tipo de ajuda vinda da parte dela. E muitos que estavam presentes naquele espetáculo em que eu era a atração principal, passaram a pensar que eu gostava dela. E foi por causa dessa raiva idiota que eu senti pela Evans que definitivamente me fez perder a Bia. Ela passou a me odiar por eu ter ofendido a amiga dela tomou aquilo como uma ofensa pessoal. Aquilo, foi a gota d'água para mim. Minha vida mudou completamente quando Lúcius Malfoy veio conversar comigo. Ele me disse que havia uma maneira de ter a minha amada novamente. Me disse que me mostraria essa tal maneira na próxima visita que nós faríamos à Hogsmead. Eu, desiludido da vida, aceitei o convite dele. No dia da visita, ele me levou até um beco isolado. L�, eu encontrei a minha destruição. L�, eu encontrei o que poderia ter sido o fim da minha vida. Naquele beco, estava ninguém menos que o Lord das Trevas. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ou, simplesmente, Lord Voldemort. Lúcius Malfoy me apresentara aquele que viria a ser o meu mestre por aproximadamente quatro, ou cinco anos. O Lord das Trevas me prometera que assim que seu reinado das Trevas estivesse implantado, eu teria a garota que amava para mim. Com essa promessa, comprometi-me em ser seu fiel seguidor. Foi assim que tornei-me um Comensal da Morte. Por causa de Lúcius Malfoy, estraguei completamente a minha vida. Fui levado pelo coração a cometer a maior idiotice da minha vida. Fui seu mais fiel seguidor. Acreditava cegamente naquelas palavras ludibriosas, falsas e sedutoras de que um dia teria Bia junto a mim. Cumpria absolutamente tudo que ele me mandava. Fazia valer cada palavra que saia daquela boca maldita. Matei, torturei, estuprei, tudo de nojento, repugnante e mesquinho eu fiz. Tudo, por am�-la intensamente e tudo por ter acreditado naquele verme. Mas, assim como começou, teve um fim. Por ser nascida trouxa, ele fez questão de mat�-la, pessoalmente. Principalmente por saber que era aquela garota trouxa que eu amava. Era por causa aquela garota trouxa que ele encontrara seu melhor seguidor. E, por essa razão, por saber que o dia que eu tivesse aquela garota trouxa ao meu lado que eu largaria as trevas, que ele teve o prazer de mat�-la. Durante algumas semanas, eu não soube que ele havia matado a minha Bia. Só quando estava planejando a morte dos Potter é que sem querer, ou por vontade própria mesmo, ele me disse que tinha matado ela. Foi quando ele me mandou para o que seria a minha última missão como Comensal. Seria, ao menos, para mim. Pois depois que eu soube da morte dela, eu estava reunindo coragem para larg�-lo. – nesse ponto, Severo interrompeu o monólogo para tomar fôlego. E enxugar algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos. – uma noite, ele me disse:

- Severo, venha cá meu rapaz. Tenho uma missão para você.

- Naquela época, o chefe dos aurores era John Stuart Mill. E a minha missão, era matar aquela família.- continuou Severo.

Nesse momento, Juliana gelou. Severo estava falando de seu pai. Ele conhecia seu pai. Com certeza conheceria sua mãe. Mas não disse nada. Apenas continuou escutando.

- Quando cheguei na casa dos Stuart Mill, John tentou me acertar. Mas, como eu estava triste e com raiva de Voldemort por causa de Bia, não cumpri o que ele havia me mandado fazer. Apenas petrifiquei o velho. Foi quando a esposa dele chegou na sala. E na minha vida. Por causa de Malfoy estraguei minha vida. Por causa de Melanie Mill, eu me livrei das Trevas. Ela que mudou minha vida. Naquela noite, ela estava grávida. E, em troca de suas vidas, me prometeu sua primeira filha em casamento. O nome dessa menina, hoje uma mulher, é...

- Mariana.- respondeu Juliana antes que Severo completasse a frase.- Mariana. O nome dessa menina, hoje mulher, é Mariana.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Severo atordoado.

John Stuart Mill e Melanie Mill são meus pais. Mariana Mill. Sou eu. – respondeu Juliana saindo correndo e chorando da masmorra de Severo.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato**

* * *

N/A: _gostaram? quero reviews!_


	9. Operação Cupido

Capítulo 10 

Operação cupido.

Em sua masmorra, Mariana pensava de que forma mais maluca e absurda fora encontrar o cara para quem estava prometida em casamento. Estivera junto dele desde o primeiro dia que chegara a Hogwarts. Contara toda sua vida para ele. Apenas não dissera o nome dos pais. Foi isso! Se tivesse dito o verdadeiro nome de sua família, talvez estivesse junto de Severo há muito tempo. Quanta maluquice. E porque mamãe nunca dissera o nome dele? Depois que chegara a Hogwarts havia mandado cartas e cartas para ela. Tudo isso é culpa da minha mãe! Não conseguiria olhar para ele agora. Precisava conversar com seu padrinho. Dumbledore com certeza saberia o que fazer. Precisava encontrar o melhor caminho.

- " Mariana Mill sou eu" essa frase não saía da cabeça de Severo. Sua amada era sua prometida. Quanta confusão. O que fazer não sabia. Confusão, angústia, medo, amor, surpresa, raiva, todo esse redemoinho de sentimentos faziam com que Severo e Mariana não soubessem o que fazer. Todos aqueles sentimentos, nos corações de ambos, estavam os levando à loucura.

Isaac, sempre atento a tudo, percebeu que alguma coisa errada havia acontecido com Severo e Juliana. Vira Juliana sair correndo e chorando da masmorra de Snape. Sabia que aquele não era um bom momento, mas iria mesmo assim falar com ele.

- Professor? Posso entrar- perguntou Isaac na soleira da masmorra.

- Richardson. Entre. – respondeu Severo assumindo a postura de professor. Guardando toda sua dor.

- Perdoe a minha indelicadeza e minha curiosidade, professor, mas eu estava passando e vi a professora Rodrigues sair correndo daqui, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Rapaz, esse assunto não lhe diz respeito...

- Perdoe me, professor, eu vou me retirar...

- Se você deixar eu terminar o que estava dizendo – completou Severo indicando a cadeira à Isaac.

- Claro, professor. Me desculpe.- respondeu Isaac desconcertado.

- Como eu ia dizendo, esse assunto não lhe diz respeito. Mas, eu realmente preciso de alguém para conversar, e você, apesar de popular e famoso na escola, sempre foi muito discreto nas horas necessárias. Por esse e outros motivos, você é merecedor da minha confiança.

- Obrigado, professor.

- Bom, como toda a escola sabe, eu e a Professora Rodrigues, estamos juntos, mas aconteceu um pequeno problema. É uma longa história para ser contada agora, mas, tente entender. Nós brigamos por uma bobagem. Por causa de uma grande confusão.

- Tudo bem, professor, o senhor não quer entrar em detalhes. Eu posso compreender.

- Obrigado, Isaac. Você é um ótimo rapaz. Agradeço sua compreensão.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, professor?

- Manter segredo absoluto seria de extrema ajuda.- respondeu Severo sorrindo para Richardson.

- Sim senhor, professor. Eu manterei. Com licença.

- Pode ir.

- Professora? Posso entrar?

- Entre Isaac. Algum problema- respondeu Mariana secando as lágrimas e tomando sua postura de professora. nota da autora: caramba, que coisa chata, mas isso eu aprendi com meu amigo-professor, todo professor tem que ser ator. Não importa o que aconteça, o professor tem que estar sempre sorrindo. Que coisa desagradável... voltando à história aconteceu alguma coisa, Richardson?

- Aconteceu. A Sra. sabe que eu, apesar da minha fama, sou muito discreto e observador. E não pude deixar de notar que a Sra. saiu chorando da masmorra do professor Snape. Eu sei que tudo isso não me diz respeito, mas, eu tenho grande estima pelo professor e pela Sra. também. O professor Snape me disse que vocês discutiram. Ele não me disse o motivo, e eu nem tenho a curiosidade de saber o que foi que aconteceu, mas, eu realmente não gosto de ver nenhum de vocês dois assim.

- Richardson, muito obrigado. Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você estima o professor Snape. Ele é realmente com cara muito bacana, mas eu lhe peço, não se meta nesse assunto. É confusão demais para quem já está envolvido nisso. Eu não quero ser indelicada nem nada, é que eu preciso mesmo ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Professora, eu só peço que a Sra. pense com carinho no professor Snape. Ele é um homem muito solitário. Já sofreu o bastante nessa vida. E, acho de verdade que ele merece ser feliz. Com licença, eu vou me retirar.

Sozinho em sua masmorra, Isaac falava para a sua própria imagem refletida no espelho:

- Isso, panaca, ajuda mesmo seu professor. Acaba com as suas chances junto à professora Juliana. Agora é que você percebeu né ô idiota. O tamanho da bandeja em que você colocou o Snape na frente da mulher que você ama. Seu babaca.

- Agora sofre. – respondeu a imagem do espelho- ninguém mandou querer dar uma de bom samaritano. Ela num te ama. O cara que ela ama é o seu professor. Vai dormir e tenha péssimos pesadelos tá seu cretino. Perdeu seu amor para o ex-comensal. Já reparou como é impressionante a sorte desse traidor?

Traidor... traidor... traidor... com essas palavras na cabeça, Isaac dormiu sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato**

* * *

N/A: _reviews!_


	10. Mamãe? Sra Mill!

Capítulo 11 

Mamãe? Sra. Mill!

Depois daquele derradeiro Domingo, Severo e Mariana não se falaram mais. A tristeza de ambos era notória. Comentava-se o caso Snape-Rodrigues em todos os corredores, dormitórios, escadarias e até mesmo durante as aulas dos próprios envolvidos no caso. Vários alunos de todas as casas já tinham perdidos vários pontos, muito mais que o normal, durante as aulas de Severo.

- Tadinha... será que ela não quer que eu a console hoje à noite- zombou um aluno do quinto ano.

- Eles brigaram porque o Morcegão descobriu que ela gosta de mim. – respondeu outro.

- Ela finalmente viu o perigo que corria ao lado dele. Hahahahahha.. ele deve ter pedido para darem o "beijo do vampiro" "posso dar uma mordidinha no seu pescoço, minha cara?" hauhauhuauaa... imagina ela correndo do Morcegão...

- H�, h�, há. Muito engraçado Srta. Weasley. 40 pontos a menos para a Grifinória e duas semanas de detenção pela falta de atenção na minha aula e pela brincadeirinha inconveniente relacionado a minha pessoa.

E assim, em meio às brincadeiras e zombarias dos alunos, os meses foram se passando, fazendo cada vez mais o casal sofrer. Dezembro chegara, e trouxera com ele muita agitação por parte dos alunos e de alguns professores. Todos estavam muito ansiosos pelas férias de fim de ano e pelo passeio à Hogsmead programado para o último final de semana antes do Natal. Mariana se perguntava se deveria passar o Natal em Hogwarts ou em casa, ao lado de mamãe. Severo tinha certeza absoluta de que iria para sua mansão passar o Natal sozinho, somente na companhia de seus elfos domésticos. Não suportaria ver Mariana no dia de Natal sem poder conversar com ela, sem poder presente�-la, sem poder beij�-la. Falaria com Alvo, explicaria seus motivos para passar o Natal longe de seu grande amigo. Nunca mais passara o Natal em casa desde que tornara-se um comensal. Sua mãe não o aceitara mais em casa depois que soube que o filho havia se tornado um seguidor de Voldemort.

A última vez que fora em casa, foi na morte de sua querida mãe. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais pisara na antiga casa.

Chegara o dia dos alunos voltarem para casa para passarem o Natal com a família. Os professores viajariam no dia seguinte. Mariana resolvera permanecer em Hogwarts. Não sabia que Severo iria para sua mansão. Achava que ele também passaria o Natal na escola. Durante o café da manhã, antes dos professores voltarem para suas casas, o diretor pediu a atenção deles.

- Meus amigos, eu tenho uma convidada especial para o nosso café da manhã. Melanie. Entre, por favor.

Mariana e Severo assustaram-se ao ver Melanie Mill

- MAMÃE!

- SRA. MILL!

- Minha filha, que saudades, como você está linda, filha. Quanto tempo não à vejo! Olá Severo, meu jovem. Como tem passado? Vejo que o tempo só o fez bem. Continua lindo como no dia – ou noite, não é mesmo- em que nos conhecemos. Dumbledore, meu caro, obrigado pelo convite.

- Será que a senhora pode me dizer porque não me avisou que estava na escola? – perguntou Mariana tentando passar um ar de autoridade, apesar do sorriso no rosto.

- Minha querida, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Será que uma boa e velha mãe não pode querer fazer uma surpresa para sua filha querida?

- Claro que pode mamãe. – respondeu Mariana abraçando a mãe. Obrigado pela surpresa. Estou muito feliz. Sente-se aqui, ao meu lado. Vamos tomar café.

Depois do café, os professores foram terminar de arrumar usas coisa, enquanto Dumbledore, sabendo que precisava falar com os três, pediu para Mariana, Severo e Melanie o acompanharem até seu escritório. Quando chegaram, Dumbledore resolveu começar a falar antes que o casal reclamasse.

- Meus caros, chamei-os até aqui por que tenho plena certeza de que vocês precisam acertar-se. Eu não consigo ver vocês sofrendo calados. Acho que o verdadeiro motivo, vocês já devem saber. Tenho a nítida impressão de que vocês já sabem de toda a verdade. Melanie, vou precisar de toda sua colaboração agora.

- Claro, Alvo, pode contar comigo. Afinal, essa situação chegou à esse ponto tão crítico por minha culpa, ou, parte dela.

- Diretor, então o senhor sabia de tudo desde o início- perguntou Severo incrédulo e começando a ficar bem nervoso, da forma que nenhum aluno gostaria de deix�-lo. – sempre soube sobre Mariana?

- Perdão, meu caro, mas, sim, eu sempre soube a respeito da tal promessa. Mas, para que você possa entender, eu vou precisar lhe contar coisas de vinte anos atrás. Por isso, peço que segure toda sua raiva que eu sei que está sentindo por mim nesse momento e me escute. Tudo começa com John tornando-se chefe do departamento de aurores. Fui professor de John aqui em Hogwarts, ele estava no sétimo ano quando você entrou, Severo. Quando ele tornou-se chefe, redobrei a atenção que tinha com ele. Afinal, ele e Melanie tinham acabado de casar. Não tinham completado nem um mês de casamento quando foi promovido. Precisava da minha proteção. Mas, o dia que você foi convocado para mat�-los, eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer. Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sabia, não é Severo?

- Sim diretor.

- Pois bem. Lembra-se que Matthew Kidman?

- Um negro alto, forte, despojado e muito simpático, foi comensal na mesma época que eu.

- Sim, meu caro, esse mesmo. Ele era meu espião. Trabalhava na Ordem da Fênix comigo.

- Mas, Matth foi morto logo depois que eu saí.

- Sim, infelizmente, Voldemort descobriu que Matth era meu espião e o matou pessoalmente. Era exatamente nesse ponto que eu gostaria de chegar. Matth sempre buscou tirar os comensais mais novos das garra de Voldemort. Foi ele que me avisou que Tom queria os Stuart Mill mortos. Matth já tinha me falado sobre você. Ele me disse que apesar de sempre calado e fechado, você era um rapaz de boa índole, e estava pensando em conversar com você naquela noite mesmo para que você desistisse da idéia de matar os Mill, mas, como naquela noite ele foi mandado para uma missão antes de você, ele não conseguiu conversar com você e mandou me avisar que você já estava a caminho da casa dos Mill. Foi o tempo de eu passar algumas instruções para Melanie e desaparatar, você aparatou na porta deles. Fui eu quem mandei Melanie dizer que poderia plantar a notícia da morte deles no Profeta Diário. Foi minha a idéia de eles fugirem para o Brasil. Conhecia muitos membros das Ordem que estavam atuando lá. Seria muito mais seguro se eles fossem morar lá. Entende o porque eu fiz tudo isso, Severo?

- Não diretor, eu não consigo compreender.

- Eu fiz tudo isso porque estava interessado que você viesse para o meu lado. Eu precisava ter você _deste_ lado da guerra. Eu queria ver porque Voldemort preservava tanto você. Foi por isso que eu fiz tudo que fiz, Severo. E hoje, eu peço perdão por nunca ter lhe contado esse lado da história.

- Padrinho, sempre quis saber porque nunca me permitiu que me apresentasse com meu nome verdadeiro. Acho que agora consigo compreender . Se eu simplesmente aparecesse aqui, dizendo aos quatro ventos que sou parte da família Mill, talvez Severo pudesse reagir de uma forma muito diferente.

- E você está certíssima, minha querida. Eu não conseguiria reagir da mesma forma que reagi quando conheci a Juliana Rodrigues. Não saberia como reagir. – respondeu Severo ainda chocado com a confissão de Dumbledore.

- Severo, perdoe-me a minha falta de respostas às suas cartas, mas Dumbledore quem pedia para que eu não as respondesse. Sempre soube que você era um rapaz de boa índole. Tenho certeza que tudo aquilo que te falei naquela noite era a mais pura realidade, de outra forma, você não teria aceitado minha proposta, estou errada- perguntou Melanie para Severo.

- Não, Sra. Mill, agora eu posso compreender toda essa história. Meu único desejo é poder estar junto da mulher que eu amo, da mulher que eu aprendi a amar e aprendi o verdadeiro valor do sentimento de estar apaixonado. – ajoelhando-se aos pés de Mariana Severo perguntou- Juliana, ou melhor, Mariana Mill, eu gostaria de saber se você quer se casar comigo.-

- É claro que sim. Severo. Você sabe que eu te amo muito. Você é super importante para mim. Eu te amo. – respondeu Mariana beijando Severo.

_- Hum- hum._ Meu caro, eu sou padrinho dela, portanto, você deve pedir a mão dela para mim. Não diretamente à ela- falou Dumbledore brincando com o casal.

- E a mim também! Afinal, eu sou Mãe dela!

- Sra. Mill, foi você mesma quem me prometeu a mão dela. Não há nada que pedir à Sra.! – respondeu Severo zombando dela.

Depois dessa conversa, Severo e Mariana começaram os preparativos para o casamento, que ambos gostariam que fosse muito breve.

Passaram o Natal juntos, e o Ano- novo também. Em uma noite, antes dos alunos voltarem às aulas, Severo e Mariana estavam juntos na masmorra dele, conversando em frente à lareira, falando sobre o casamento.

- Severo, mesmo depois de tudo que passamos, você me provou o seu amor. A cada dia que passa, eu me apaixono ainda mais por você.

- Mari, você jamais terá motivos para duvidar do amor que eu sinto por você. E, eu te comprei um presentinho.

- Severo? Isso é uma sugestão- perguntou Mariana sensual abrindo o presente: uma baby doll vermelho-vivo bem curtinha.

- Hum.. pode-se dizer que sim. E o que me dizes de estrearmos essa baby doll agora?

- Oh.. sabe que é uma excelente idéia! Respondeu Mariana beijando Severo, enquanto esse, levantava do sofá com ela nos braços, indo em direção ao quarto dele. Seria a primeira vez que Mariana teria uma noite de amor. E seria a primeira noite do casal...

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato**

* * *

N/A: _reviews! venhamos e convenhamos... que explicação mais idiota né! fazer o que?hahahahahahahaha!_


	11. Voldemort descobre a verdade

Voldemort descobre toda a verdade.

Como os sorrisos voltaram aos rostos de Severo e Mariana, todos os alunos começaram a desconfiar que o casal havia reatado o namoro. Isaac Richardson foi um dos primeiros a notar o bom- humor do casal, e na primeira oportunidade que teve foi conversar com Severo.

- Professor? posso entrar? – perguntou Richadson na soleira da masmorra de Severo.

- Richardson! Claro que sim! Entre, entre! Então, como foram as férias?

- Boas, professor. Muito boas. Fui para a casa de uns amigos no Brasil. Muita praia, muitas mulheres, surf todos os dias, muito sol, foi excelente. E o senhor, professor? Como foram as suas férias?

- Excelentes, meu caro. Eu e a professora Rodrigues reatamos. Muito obrigado por ter conversado conosco aquele dia. Ela me contou que você foi conversar com ela depois de ter falado comigo fico muito feliz. Eu gostaria de lhe explicar porque tudo aquilo aconteceu. Eu sei que posso confiar em você.

- Obrigado, professor, fico lisonjeado com a confiança que deposita em mim.

- Bem sabeis que fui um Comensal da Morte, não é, rapaz?

- Sim, professor, mas quem sou eu para lhe condenar ou não.

- Então, rapaz, acontece que a minha última missão, foi matar a família Stuart Mill. Foi isso que o Lorde das Trevas me ordenou.

- E o senhor cumpriu essa ordem? – perguntou Isaac curioso.

- Eu _deveria_ ter cumprido. _Deveria_. Mas não foi o que eu fiz. A esposa de John Stuart Mill, me fez uma promessa. Faria a filha deles casar-se comigo e, em troca, eu não mataria eles.

- E o que foi que o senhor fez?

- Não os matei. E hoje, a filha deles é minha noiva.

- Perdoe a minha falta de percepção professor, mas, o senhor não está namorando a professora Rodrigues?

- Aí é que está toda a complicação, meu caro Isaac. A professora Rodrigues e a filha do casal Stuart Mill são a mesma pessoa.

- Que história mais enrolada, professor! Mas o importante é que posso ver que está feliz, professor. E ela também, e, pelo que entendi, vocês vão casar, é isso?

- Sim, rapaz, nós vamos- respondeu Severo sorrindo para Richardson

- Parabéns, professor, eu fico muito feliz com essa notícia! Quem mais sabe?

- Até o momento só você e o diretor.

- Nossa, quanta responsabilidade! Obrigado, professor, eu manterei segredo, agora, se o senhor me dá licença, eu preciso ir.

- Claro, Isaac, e, muito obrigado pela amizade.

- Eu é quem tenho que agradecer, professor. Com licença.

* * *

- COMO É QUE É? AQUELE TRAIDOR DESGRAÇADO NÃO MATOU O STUART MILL? DEPOIS DE TODOS ESSES ANOS, MINHA VONTADE DE MATÁ-LO ATINGIU O CUME! QUERO SEVERO SNAPE NA MINHA FRENTE EM UMA SEMANA!

- Milorde, perdoe-me a minha audácia, mas, creio eu que há uma forma de fazer Severo vir até o senhor por vontade própria.

- Ah é? E que forma é essa, rapaz- perguntou Voldemort zombando do Comensal.

- Mariana Stuart Mill, milorde. A noiva de Severo. Se raptarmos a jovem, ele virá por livre e expontânea vontade.

- Para um novato, você até que é bem perspcaz rapaz. você terá esse tempo para me trazer essa jovem. Caso contrário, a _sua_ cabeça é que vai rolar _Isaac Richardson. _– dizendo isso, Voldemort virou uma pesada ampulheta com o tempo de uma semana- quando a areia terminar, essa jovem deverá estar aqui. Fui bem claro? Agora vá e me traga ela.

- Sim, milorde.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato**

* * *

N/A: _reviews! _

_Cretino! Cachorro! Pilantra! Safado! viram que filho de égua o Isaac Richardson é? _

_Snake Eyes: os pegas estão programados sim t�! não se preocupe, muita água vai rolar por debaixo da ponte até o Snape e a Mariana ficarem juntos...: Regine sorri totalmente sem graça:_


	12. A captura de Mariana

Capítulo 13 

A captura de Mariana.

Depois da ameaça de Voldemort, Isaac ficou muito preocupado. Tinha apenas uma semana para entregar Mariana. Depois de duas noites sem dormir, Isaac bolou um plano.

Severo e Mariana estavam muito bem, muitos felizes, completamente apaixonados. Passavam todas as noites juntos, jantares românticos, passeios nos jardins da escola, visitas à Hogsmead, presentes, tudo da forma mais romântica possível. Passaram o final de semana numa cabana isolada nos confins do terreno de Hogwarts. Na Segunda-feira, tomaram café da manhã juntinhos na mesa dos professores, logo depois, cada um foi ministrar suas aulas. Marcaram de se encontrar antes do almoço na masmorra dela.

Isaac, completamente nervoso, mas, controlando seus gestos, pode perceber que eles estavam marcando de se encontrarem antes do almoço. Teve plena consciência de que o momento perfeito de colocar seu plano em ação era aquele.

Mariana sempre soltava seus alunos um pouco mais cedo, e, hoje, como havia marcado o encontro com Severo, mandou-os fazer uma busca de campo em ervas muito utilizadas em poções, pois os mesmos teriam uma prova com Snape na 1ª aula da tarde.

No meio tempo que Mariana soltou seus alunos, Isaac chegou muito nervoso e afobado na estufa em que ela estava e disse quase gritando:

Professora! Ajuda, por Merlin, ajuda!

O que foi que houve, Richardson?

As plantas carnívoras da estufa 5 ficaram loucas! Estão devorando umas às outras, quebrando tudo, aquela estufa está uma bagunça, ajuda professora! Gritou Richardson saindo correndo em direção à estufa 5.

Já estou indo! Respondeu ela correndo atrás dele.

Quando chegaram na frente da estufa, Isaac disse :

Professora, falta-me coragem o suficiente para abrir a porta, por favor- falou mostrando a maçaneta para ela.

Ora, Richardson, vamos...- respondeu Mariana para ele, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando sentiu um puxão na parte de trás do umbigo. Rodopiaram alguns segundos e chagaram numa mansão muito bonita e elegante. A Mansão Malfoy.

Vamos sim, professora, seja bem vinda à Mansão Malfoy, o Lorde das Trevas a aguarda ansiosamente. Entra logo- respondeu Richardson ríspido com Mariana.

O que é isso...

Cala a sua boca, sua vaca, aqui só quem fala é o Lorde das Trevas!

Ora, ora, ora, vamos com calma Sr. Richardson, não foram esses os costumes e formas de tratamento que eu lhe ensinei. Uma dama sempre deve ser tratada como tal.- ouviu-se uma voz fria vinda do meio da escuridão.

Perdoe-me, milorde. Perdoe a minha falha. Agora saberei como trat�-la...

_- Crucio!_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Isto, é para você aprender a parar de se desculpar milhares de vezes, seu cretino.- disse Voldemort

S- siim, mi milorr.. de

Agora levante-se e me deixe à sós com a minha convidada.

Então, quase que se arrastando, Isaac deixou Voldemort sozinho com Mariana.

Então, você é prova viva de que aquele desgraçado do Snape não cumpriu a minha ordem. Sabe, acho que seria mesmo um desperdício se você tivesse morrido antes mesmo de nascer, uma jovem tão bela como você realmente precisava nascer.

VAI SE FERRAR SEU VERME IMUNDO! TIRA ESSAS PATAS DE CIMA DE MIM- gritou ela ao toque dos longos dedos no rosto dela.

Ho, ho, ho, que maus modos minha querida... bom, já que você foi tão grossa comigo, eu tenho um presentinho para você. _Crucio!_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Será que é o suficiente? Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa... você hã... _ama _Severo?

Não te interessa.

Péééééé resposta errada, _gracinha._ Vamos fazer um joguinho. A cada resposta errada, você ganha uma Cruciatus. Para cada resposta certa, uma hora a mais de vida. Por isso, você já começou respondendo errado, então, _Crucio_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Vamos tentar denovo, você _ama_ Severo Snape, o Comensal traidor?

S.. sim.. e-eu a-amo...

Muito bem, agora sim. Uma hora a mais de vida. Próxima pergunta, você daria a _sua_ vida por ele?

Sim! Eu entrego a minha vida por ele. Posso morrer por ele. E sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim!

Não se preocupe, minha cara, ambos morrerão. Hahahahaha... é impressionante como eu é que tenho que resolver a vida daquele traidor... na primeira vez, ele veio até a mim porque estava apaixonado e aquele imundo do Black roubou a namoradinha dele, que portuguesinha mais sem graça are aquela, horrorosa. Precisei mat�-la para que ele continuasse a meu lado, então, ele encontrou a cretina da sua mãe, que o fez me trair, mas, Lorde das Trevas sempre tem sua revanche. Afinal, aqui está _você._ A responsável por Severo ter me deixado. E, vai morrer por am�-lo. Assim como ele também vai morrer pela traição. Agora você vai ficar sozinha algumas horas sem comer, sem poder sair sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Até logo.

Em Hogwarts, Severo estava preocupadíssimo com o sumiço de Mariana. Andava em círculos pela masmorra, perguntando-se onde estaria ela que não aparecia, quando sua Marca negra ardeu dolorosamente.

Há anos aquele verme não o chamava. Precisava urgentemente falar com Dumbledore, iria até ele saber o motivo desse chamado.

Diretor, perdoe- me vir até aqui, mas é que...- e mostrou o braço esquerdo para Dumbledore.

Entendo... deixe- me abrir as barreiras- dizendo algumas palavras em latim Dumbledore desarmou as barreiras de aparatação.

Obrigado, diretor, espero voltar logo.

Eu também Severo, eu também...

Chegando em frente à Mansão Malfoy, Severo perguntava-se o motivo. E temia pela resposta.

Milord, chamou, aqui estou eu.- apresentou-se aos pés de Voldemort.

Levante-se traidor maldito!

Sim, milord.

Cale-se! Apenas ouça. Sua amada está comigo. Mariana Mill. A prova de que você de fato é um traidor cretino e safado, até porque, se você tivesse matado os Mill como eu ordenei, essa jovem não estaria viva hoje. Quer umaprova de que realmente é a sua amada quem está comigo? Johnan! traga a blusa dela!

Aqui est�, milord.

Está vendo? Reconhece esta peça de roupa?

Sim, milord, esta roupa pertence a uma jovem na qual eu conheço- respondeu Severo sem mudar o tom de voz, mas por dentro completamente desesperado.

Pois bem. Vamos ver o quanto você a ama como ela diz... quero que você volte a trabalhar comigo e me diga todos os planos daquele velho idiota.

Sim, milord

Serei paciente. Volte e diga àquele velho que as coisas estão "tranqüilas" por aqui.

Com sua licença, milord.

* * *

N/A: _gente... eu sei que num tá assim uma Brastemp, mas, dá pro gasto.. eu tenho escrito que nem uma louca... prometyo que as coisas ainda vâo piorar muito pra todos os lados... Richardson, Severo... todo mundo vai entrar na dança... hauhuahau..._

_**Sheyla Snape:** valeu pelo apoio moral! sua ajuda tem sido de extrema importancia! e , só uma coisa... é REGINE não Regiane... hauhauha.. bjinhus.._

_**Mariana : **Perdão, esqueci seu sobrenome... mas, valeu tbm e , num sei não, mas, a Mariana e o Sev talvez sobrevivam... se isso acontecer, num sei se eles ficarão juntos.. uhauhuahuaha: Regine sorri malignamente:_


	13. Ajudas Inesperadas

Ajudas inesperadas.

Capítulo 14

Severo voltou para o castelo completamente atordoado. Como ele pegara Mariana? Alguém dentro de Hogwarts mantinha contato com ele. Mas, quem? Dissera aquele verme o nome verdadeiro dela... a única pessoa para quem contara toda a verdade foi... ISAAC RICHARDSON!

Entrando no castelo, correu diretamente até a masmorra de Richardson.

RICHARDSON! ABRE ESSA PORTA!

Professor, o qu...

Antes de Isaac terminar de falar Severo agarrou ele pelo pescoço e jogou-o contra a parede. Antes dele conseguir se levantar, Severo deu um chute no estômago do rapaz.

LEVANTA SEU CRETINO, DESGRAÇADO, SEM CARÁTER, NOJENTO! LEVANTA- Severo estava completamente fora de controle- LEVANTA!

Agora seu nojento, você vai ser a primeira pessoa que eu vou matar com vontade, com muito gosto, seu desgraçado ingrato. Eu confiei em você, seu bosta, mas agora você vai aprender que jamais deveria ter mexido comigo...

Severo! Larga o rapaz- falou Dumbledore na porta da masmorra.

Diretor, esse merda aqui entregou Mariana para o Lorde das Trevas, eu confiei nele, agora ele vai morrer.

Acalme-se, Severo. Eu já estava sabendo disso.

Como é que é? O senhor já sabia e não me disse nada? Porquê?

Severo, primeiro largue ele.- Severo simplesmente jogou Isaac no chão- muito bem, agora Remus saberá o que fazer com ele.- Remus Lupin conjurou cordas bem apertadas no corpo de Isaac e o levou para fora da escola.

Severo, por favor, me acompanhe até a minha sala.

Sim, diretor, vamos.

Chegando no escritório de Dumbledore, Severo começou a ouvir vozes de várias pessoas, vozes, aos seu ouvidos, completamente estranhas.

Quando entraram na sala, haviam dez pessoas esperando –os.

Severo, creio que nossos alunos você já conhece. Potter, Granger, Lovegood e os irmãos Weasley, Ronald e Virgínia. Mas, preciso lhe apresentar algumas pessoas.

Diretor, eu apenas quero saber desde quando o senhor sabe que Mariana foi raptada.

Assim que ela e Richardson deixaram os terrenos da escola. A chave de portal que ele preparou foi mal feita e deixou aberto o portal por cerca de dez minutos depois de eles terem chegado ao destino. Eu estava nos jardins um pouco depois da partida deles. Pude ver aonde e qual o motivo da chave de portal estar numa porta de estufa. Agora, preciso lhe apresentar essas pessoas. Estes três são: Thiago Massari, Renato Souza e Ricardo Sanches eles são amigos de infância de Mariana e estão aqui para nos ajudar. Os três são aurores e trabalham na Ordem lá no Brasil.- e apontou para três rapazes completamente diferentes. O primeiro era alto, moreno, de óculos quadrados e simpático, o segundo, com os cabelos loiros de tanto surfar, era baixo, e com jeito de metido e folgado, e o terceiro, moreno, pouco maior que Renato, e com alguns trejeitos de Draco Malfoy, com a diferença de ser simpático.

Prazer em conhecê-lo, professor- disseram os três em uníssono.

Muito prazer.

Este, Severo, é Mark Matthew Kidman. Filho do nosso saudoso Matth Kidman.- disse Dumbledore apontando para um rapaz negro e alto.

Professor, muito prazer.

Muito prazer rapaz. Seu pai era uma pessoa muito respeitada por todos.

Minha mãe me contou tudo sobre ele, tenho muito orgulho em ser filho dele. Não o conheci, minha mãe estava grávida quando ele foi morto.

Eu entendo.

Severo, esta é Carla Corrêa, irmã mais nova de Beatriz Corrêa.

Você ... é tão... parecida com ela... tudo.. os olhos, os cabelos.. tudo.

Eu sei, professor, minha mãe sempre me disse isso, e eu fico muito feliz em saber que o senhor era apaixonado por ela. Minha mãe ficou grávida de mim um ano depois que a Bia morreu.

Severo, só está faltando uma pessoa. Mas, acho que ela já está chegando.

Diretor, o que Potter e sua turma estão fazendo aqui?

Eles estão aqui para ajudar você, Severo.

Professor, hãã... eu sei que não temos uma relação assim, tão... amigável, mas, acho que está na hora de deixarmos algumas coisas claras.- falou Potter.- eu não sou o meu pai. Conheço bem o caráter dele. Acho que não preciso entrar em detalhes, só quero que aceite minhas desculpas se alguma vez o ofendi e, o principal de tudo, a Armada está toda concentrada para ajud�-lo a trazer a professora Rodrigues de volta à escola. E cumpriremos suas recomendações ao pé da letra.

Obrigado, Potter, está mesmo mais que na hora de resolvermos esses detalhes. Muito obrigado por colocar a Armada ao meu dispor, realmente irei precisar de toda ajuda possível.

E, num gesto totalmente inesperado, Potter e Severo apertaram as mãos, selando assim, o fim de uma relação de ódio que começou no primeiro momento que Potter entrou na escola.

Que bom que vocês finalmente acabaram com essa briga boba.- falou o diretor.

Que barulho é esse, professor? Perguntou Potter.

Acho que é a última pessoa que faltava para essa reunião estar completa.

Fala aí, barba branca! Tudo beleza- cumprimentou uma garota de aproximadamente 19 anos, cabelos curtinhos, pretos, gordinha, baixinha e com jeito de folgada.

Tudo e você? Como vão as coisas?

Tudo na mais santa paz, mas, afinal, pra quê tú me chamou até aqui? E aí "da cicatriz" ? firmeza?

É o seguinte, eu preciso que você ajude meu amigo, o Severo aqui, para trazer uma pessoa muito importante na vida dele, a noiva dele.

'xá cumigo! Nóis resolve essa parada rapidinhu!

Mas, afinal, quem é você- perguntou Severo à garota largada na poltrona em frente à mesa de Dumbledore.

Eu? Quem sou Eu? Meu caro, eu sou tudo aquilo que você quiser que eu seja. Posso ser homem, posso ser mulher, posso ser criança, adulto, ou até animal. Posso ser seu mais doce sonho, ou, o pior dos seus pesadelos. Posso ser sua maior alegria, ou, a pior tristeza. Posso lhe trazer a luz ou a escuridão, a vida ou a morte. Vivo da alegria dos outros, mas não sou um ser parasita. Posso multiplicar a felicidade, a alegria, a amizade e o amor da mesma forma que posso multiplicar a dor, a angústia, o medo, a tristeza. Minha real fonte de energia é a felicidade dos casais apaixonados. Depende de você dizer o que sou. Muitos me chamam de copiadora por imitar vários seres diferentes, mas, na realidade, sou apenas um ser sem alma e personalidades próprias, mas, pode me chamar mesmo de Regina Rickman, ou RR.

Muito bem, RR agora nós precisamos montar um plano de resgate.

Ah, não, barba branca, não mesmo! Eu quero dar umas voltas no castelo. Amanhã nós resolvemos isso.

Amanhã pode ser tarde demais. Temos que fazer isso agora- respondeu Severo cortando RR.

Amanhã! Fui!

E, da mesma forma que apareceu, RR sumiu na sala do Diretor.

É...vai ter que ficar para amanhã mesmo... essa aí quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, é pior que manticore machucado. Ninguém segura.-disse Dumbledore encerrando a reunião.

Mas, diretor, até amanhã pode ser tarde demais para resgatar a Professora Rodrigues! Voldemort pode mat�-la esta noite!

Acalme-se, Severo, RR disse que amanhã resolve isso, então ela sabe que ele não vai mat�-la esta noite. Deve aprender a confiar na RR. Nem tudo que se vê é a realidade. As aparências enganam, meu caro, não julgue um produto somente pela embalagem. Acredite em mim, ela é muito mais do que se pode imaginar.

Está bem, diretor, eu vou para a minha masmorra. Ah! E Richardson? O que foi feito dele?

Está preso em uma das torres ao sul do castelo vigiado por três membros da Armada de Dumbledore. Sabe que eu gostei dessa idéia de ter um pequeno exército ao meu dispor? Eles são ótimos duelistas. E muito úteis em situações como essa.

Boa noite diretor, por que eu não terei uma.

Severo, nada de precipitações. Lembre-se de que temos um grande número de pessoas envolvidas nisso. Não faça nenhuma besteira.

Não farei diretor, eu juro.

Assim eu espero. Boa noite.

Agora que ele saiu- falou Dumbledore depois de Severo Ter saído da sala- Harry, eu quero alguém de guarda na porta da masmorra dele. Tenho para mim que ele vai tentar ir atrás dela.

Pode deixar professor, já vou mandar alguém ir lá. Com licença. Vamos pessoal, nossa parte nisso tudo começa cuidando do professor Snape !

Thiago, Renato e Ricardo, eu só vou precisar de vocês amanhã na hora da reunião. Podem ir.

Tudo bem, obrigado, diretor, vamos também, pessoal- respondeu Thiago.

Mark, Carla, também não precisarei de vocês.

Boa noite, Dumbledore- responderam juntos.

* * *

-Sozinha, à horas sem comer, com sono e frio, Mariana foi despertada de seus devaneios com a voz de Lucius Malfoy

Levanta! O Lorde das Trevas quer falar com você!

Tô indo, Tô indo!

Muito bem, queridinha, então você sobreviveu à pressão psicológica... vamos começar o tratamento especial...

* * *

N/A: _hahahaha... relaxa Sheyla, mas pessoas costumam mesmo errar meu nome.. é normal... e aí? o que achou desse capítulo? gostou da atitude do Sevie?_

_a RR não é o que parece ser... ela nâo é uma bruxa tá gente! é ser ser totalmente especial que eu criei... quase um Hobble quem leu DUAS REALIDADES do Snake Eyes vai entender mais ou menos o que a RR é... bom, é só.. beijos gente! fui!_


	14. o plano de resgate

Plano de Resgate 

Então, minha queridinha, vamos começar o tratamento especial... _Crucio!_

Nãããoooo! Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!

Qual o problema, loirinha, não consegue suportar uma simples maldição? O seu Severo suporta muito mais. _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_

Você é um verme imundo sem alma, seu desgraç...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!

_Crucio! Crucio! _Aprenda, loirinha, ninguém me ofende. Eu sou o Lorde das Trevas. O poder é todo meu.

Severo vai me tirar daqui. Pode acreditar. Ele vai me tirar daqui.

Ele vai é morrer assim que chegar aqui, isso sim!

Diretor, aonde está essa tal de RR? Cada minuto perdido é uma eternidade para mim. Preciso vê-la, preciso saber que ela está bem e que está viva. – perguntou um impaciente Severo na sala do diretor. Já estavam todos lá. Thiago, Renato, Ricardo, Carla, Mark, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina e Luna. Faltava apenas ela. RR. Não fora vista em nenhuma parte do castelo, até que...

Bom dia moçada, aqui estou eu... foi mal a demora, mas, quando a natureza chama, nem mesmo o mais urgente dos casos vem em primeiro lugar. A mãe natureza é mais importante! Mas, deixando assuntos ecológicos de lado, vamos bolar _O plano._ – falou ironizando as duas últimas palavras.

Muito bem, RR, é o seguinte, você é o cérebro dessa operação. Eu quero que você nos mostre o seu melhor. – disse o diretor.

Pô, Barba Branca, aí tu tá pedindo muito do meu intelecto.

RR, sem brincadeiras, por favor! – pediu Snape – se o diretor disse que você é a coordenadora dessa operação, então, por favor, faça valer tamanho merecimento.

Caracas, brother... que stress... tava zuando, o barba branca sabe que pode contar comigo pro que der e vier.. nunquinha eu ia amarelar numa parada como essa! Se é pra trampar sério, pô, então vamo na moral que o barato rola! Então vamo lá. A parada é o sequinte: o que é que o Tom mais quer? O Da Cicatriz aqui num é? Então, eu pensei, se o Da Cicatriz é o que ele quer, é o que ele vai ter.

COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA? – perguntou Harry.

Claro que não né o Da cicatriz! Usa a cabeça. Deixa eu explicar melhor, a parada é assim, o nosso Severo vai até o Tom, diz que trouxe aquilo que ele mais desejou ter nas mãos. Tu. Só que ele vai chegar na manha. E vai chegar sozinho só o que o Tom num vai saber é que ele vai ter o nosso respaldo. E, aí, é que eu vou precisar de toda a sua tropa, Da Cicat...

EU TE AJUDO, mas dá pra parar de me chamar de DA CICATRIZ?

Foi mal... foi mal... num sabia não que tu num gostava... mas, voltando para o assunto, quando o Severo aqui chegar com você, previamente dopado- às vistas do Tom- tua tropa tem que estar toda em linha de combate. Quantos você pode me arrumar pra ir pra linha de frente?

Quantos forem necessários.

Firmeza... quantos somos? Granger, Weasleys, Lovegood, Matthew, Carla, quem mais você pode chamar?

RR, não se esqueça de todos os membros da Ordem, que são dez. ainda tem os três amigos da professora. Ou seja, somos, no mínimo, vinte. Quantos mais você vai chamar Harry?- falou Severo tomando uma atitude, cansado de apenas ouvir.

Ainda tem o Neville, o Simas, o Dino, Fred e Jorge, Angelina, Ernesto McMillan, Ana Abott, Lilá e Parvati, acho que é isso. Essa turma são os mais confiáveis e os melhores. Ou seja, contando todo mundo, somos 30. Tá bom esse número, RR?

Tá excelente, brother! Então é o seguinte, eu vou fazer você ficar um pouco tonto mas depois vai passar. Severo arrasta você até o Tom, quando ele achar que pegou você de jeito, eu te acordo e toda a galera vai aparecer e pegar geral. Num vão ter tempo nem de ver de onde veio tanta gente. Vai ser rapidinho.

Além de todos que já haviam se reunido nos outros dias, estavam na sala Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ninfadora Tonks, Alastor Olho-tonto Moody e Poodmore.

Fala aí povo!- disse RR aparecendo sentada na mesa do diretor. – que bom ver que tem mais gente disposta a nos ajudar. Vamos lá.. tô precisando montar a formação das tropas, é isso?

Sim, RR. Por favor, não me mate de ansiedade. – respondeu Severo nervoso com RR.

Vamos lá. Quando Severo entrar com o Potter nos braços, Minerva, Thiago, Lupin, Longbottom e Mark estarão na linha de frente. Vocês serão os responsáveis pelos primeiros feitiços, que eu _necessito _que sejam todos de estuporamento. Quando eu der a ordem, entrem disparando _estupore_ para todos os lados incessantemente. Quanto maior o número de atingidos, mais fácil para acabar logo a operação. Eu estarei ao lado de Snape. Quando Tom colocar as mãos em Potter vocês saberão. O sinal será esse. – no momento em que falava, todos que estavam na sala sentiram a palma da mão direita arder e ficar avermelhada. – esse é o aviso que vocês devem entrar estuporando o maior número possível de Comensais. A segunda tropa será formada por Granger, Rony, Gina, Fred e Jorge. Ou seja, a família Weasley e a Granger. Vocês serão responsáveis por juntarem todos os comensais caídos no feitiço de anti aparatação. Está claro?

Ótimo.. está ótimo. Eu quero saber quando é que eu e Potter agiremos, RR. Respondeu o diretor para ela.

Agora, Barba branca. Quando os Comensais tiverem sido juntados, que eu espero que toda essa operação dure menos de dois minutos, Potter precisará ao menos tentar estuporar Tom, o que ele realmente precisa fazer é tirar o Severo das vistas dele. Quando Severo perceber que Tom deixou de prestar atenção nele, eu avisarei você, barba branca, enquanto ele tenta buscar Mariana, o Potter e você enfrentam Tom. Estarei ao lado de vocês, pois precisarão da minha ajuda nesse momento. Todos os outros que eu não falei o nome vão entrar junto com a segunda tropa para segurar todos os comensais, para que não haja tempo para uma investida adversária. Assim quem Severo tiver com Mariana nas mãos eu saberei. Sendo assim, vocês sentirão o sinal que mostrei para vocês. Isto significa que todos, eu disse Todos deverão aparatar aqui no castelo. Não quero ninguém para trás. Todos deverão desaparatar no castelo em menos de um minuto.

Severo, quantos Comensais em média participam das reuniões do Tom?- perguntou RR.

Somente os melhores. O resto só é chamado quando ele quer mandar eles em alguma missão.

T�, e quantos são esses melhores?

Numa faixa de uns quinze.

Vocês terão uma certa vantagem por estarem em maior número.

Ótimo! Muito obrigado, RR. Eu jamais duvidei de você.- disse o diretor.- Sempre soube que posso contar com você.

Imagina, barba branca, só faço o que o cara lá de cima manda. Agora, eu vou. Nos vemos à noite. Fui!

Diretor, me desculpe, mas, o que nós vamos fazer de verdade?- perguntou Thiago.

Thiago, meu caro, vocês vão ajudar a trazer a amiga de vocês de volta e acabar de vez com Tom Riddle. Você não quer sua amiga de volta?

Claro que sim, diretor. Ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga. E, bem, eu... eu sempre gostei muito da Mari. Eu sei que ela é noiva do professor Snape e tudo o mais, mas, quando amamos de verdade, tudo o que queremos ver é a pessoa feliz. E, acredite, diretor, é tudo o que eu mais quero. Quero muito a felicidade dela.

Presumo que sim, rapaz. mas, agora, eu gostaria que todos descansassem, pois a noite vai ser longa, e eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos da escola.

Tudo bem, professor, galera, vamos falar com o resto do pessoal quero tudo preparado pra quando o professor chamar nós estarmos preparados.- disse Potter.

Ei Thi, e nós, o que vamos fazer?- perguntou Renato.

Nós vamos nos preparar. O diretor me disse que nós podemos utilizar uma sala vazia no terceiro andar. Vamos.

Harry, eu gostei muito da sua atitude de pedir desculpas ao professor Snape. Ele realmente merece ser feliz. Acho que ele já sofreu o suficiente. – disse Hermione à Potter.

Sentada no topo de uma árvore, RR pensava:

" como vou fazer com aquele cabeça dura? Porque ele não me ouviu quando eu disse que ele estaria desrespeitando as regas supremas com essa bobagem de poder? Ele bem que poderia ter me escutado. O mundo poderia estar muito mais feliz se ele tivesse me escutado"

Acalma teu coração, minha criança. Nem tudo pode ser da forma que desejamos.- disse uma voz doce ao ouvido de RR

Cara, eu sei que nem tudo pode ser como desejamos, mas, francamente, o Tom tem ultrapassado todos os limites de minha imensa paciência. Será que ele não percebe o tamanho da burrice?

Muitos só aprendem quando perdem. Nós bem sabíamos que ele iria recobrar seus maléficos poderes. – disse a voz.

Pô, tu sofreu pra caramba na mão daqueles que te crucificaram e, agora tu tá tentando interceder pelo Tom? Francamente meu brother, eu sempre estive do teu lado, mas, acho que você tá exagerando um pouco com ele.

O Pai quis assim. Olhe para as minhas mãos. Isso não foi em vão. A humanidade foi perdoada por mim mesmo. Ou você já esqueceu disso? Eles já sofreram o suficiente.

E, ainda assim defende ele? Num vem com esse papo de que ele num sabe o que faz porque ele sabe sim. Infelizmente o coração dele ainda está cheio de ódio. Precisava encontrar um jeito de fazê-lo entender.

Saquiel...

RR! Eles me conhecem como RR!

Como queira, você sabe muito bem o que fazer. Vá e faça.

Cara, eles vão pensar que eu amarelei. Num vou poder deixar eles na mão.

Fale com o diretor. Ele saberá explicar a eles o porquê de seu sumiço.

Cara... é por isso que eu te amo. Suas idéias geniais só me fazem bem.

Vá. Está na hora. E, que o Pai te acompanhe.

Valeu... eu sei que o cara vai estar do meu lado. Te vejo lá em cima, Emanuel.

Idem, Saquiel. Sabe que esse corpo que voc6e arrumou ficou bem... como eles dizem? Engraçado! Ficou bem engraçado. Saquiel na forma humana e feminina. O que dirão Gabriel e Ariel quando souberem disso? Hahaha... que a paz esteja contigo.

Contigo também, Emanuel... Contigo também...

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2005**

* * *

_N/A: oi povo! Eu gostaria de explicar alguns pontos um pouco "obscuros" desse capítulo. A RR é um anjo. Emanuel, Jesus Cristo. Espero não estar ofendendo a religião de ninguém, pois sou muito respeituosa a todas as religiões. A minha é católica. Acredito muito em Jesus e em anjos, por esse motivo coloquei eles aí somente para mostrar que, em qualquer problema sempre terá um anjo do nosso lado (mesmo que ele esteja disfarçado) Deus sabe o que faz. _

_Caracas... nem sei porque tô falando tudo isso. Talvez seja os problemas pessoais, os estudos (estou no último ano, tenho estudado pra caramba... o vestibular vem aí!) _

_Gostaria de agradecer à Susana Snape, e dizer que as fadinhas, parece, resolveram colaborar comigo._

_À Sheyla Snape... bom, essa aí simplesmente me mandou várias por email... hahahaha... entendeu né Sheyla!_

_Bom, um beijo à todos que estão acompanhando a fic, perdoem se estiver um pouco chata, mas é que as fadinhas estão de mal comigo... beijos e até o próximo capítulo! FUI!_


	15. O resgate de Mariana

Capítulo 16 

O resgate de Mariana

Depois que todos sabiam todos os seus postos, começaram se preparar para o grande momento de ir buscar Mariana. RR estava muito preocupada, pois estava receosa que pensassem que desistira de tudo. A conversa com Emanuel a fizera muito bem. Temia Ter que fazer o que precisava.

Na noite seguinte, Dumbledore convocou todos no escritório. Chegara o momento. Iriam buscá-la naquele momento.

meus caros, estamos todos aqui para fazermos nosso serviço. Severo acabou de me dizer que Tom está chamando ele. Harry, RR precisa falar com você.

Tudo bem, professor, eu sei onde ela está. Vou falar com ela.

Perfeito. A turma da Armada, estão todos preparados?

Sim, professor, está todo mundo preparado. – respondeu Hermione Granger.

Perfeito. Severo? Podemos ir?

Preciso de Potter aqui, professo...

E aqui está ele. Cuidado que ele tá meio grogue.- respondeu RR, saída ninguém sabia de onde com Harry nos braços. Barba branca, podemos ir. Fica ligeiro todo mundo para o sinal na mão direita hein!

Muito bem. Vamos, Severo.

Sim diretor, vamos.

Estavam todos em suas devidas posições, bem escondidos quando Severo bateu à porta da Mansão Malfoy, segurando Potter para que ele não caísse. RR havia deixado-o zonzo para que Severo pudesse enganar Voldemort.

Snape! O quer aqui? - Perguntou o Comensal Johnan.

Não vê quem trago?- respondeu Severo rispidamente.

Oh! Entre, entre, eu vou avisar o mestre.

RR! Cadê você?- murmurou Severo tentando encontrá-la.

Estou aqui fique quieto e presta atenção no seu serviço. E, sem brincadeiras agora tá! – respondeu RR, mas Severo não conseguiu achá-la.

Olha quem fala.

Snape! Que brincadeira é essa? Como você conseguiu arrastar o Potter até aqui!- perguntou Voldemort aproximando-se dos dois.

Milord, sei que tenho todos os motivos do mundo para ser considerado um traidor, mas fiz uma coisa que nenhum de seus homens fez. Trouxe O Menino-que-sobreviveu até o senhor.

Tão facilmente assim? O que você está aprontando Severo?

Milord, se estivesse _planejando_ algo contra o senhor, realmente acha que eu me daria o trabalho de raptar esse infeliz das barbas de Dumbledore para trazê-lo até aqui!

Não sei. Conheço-o muito bem. Não teria tanto trabalho à toa.

Como vai Tom? Lembra-se de mim?

Quem disse isso? Aonde você está? Com sabe meu nome?

Acalme-se, ou todos pensarão que você está louco. Você acaha que as outras pessoas estão ouvindo a minha voz também?

Mestre? Algum problema? – perguntou Severo, desconfiado da tal voz que Voldemort havia escutado.

Há alguém tentando brincar com O Lorde das Trevas. Eu _exijo _saber quem está fazendo isso. Johnan, o braço esquerdo!

Sim mestre- respondeu ele mostrando a marca negra, enquanto Voldemort a tocava, chamando comensais. Enquanto ele fazia isso, a mão dos soldados de Dumbledore ardeu. Era o sinal.

Tom, desista. É melhor para você. O criador quer perdoá-lo. Mas você precisa se redimir.

Quem está falando isso? Severo? Me entregue o garot...

BUUM! As portas da Mansão voaram longe. Vários feitiços de estuporamento foram lançados dentro do recinto. Severo jogou-se no chão em cima de Potter protejendo-o

Levanta, Severo. Vá buscar Mariana. – a voz de RR entrava de uma forma suava em seus ouvidos, quando ao redor deles estava formada uma verdadeira guerra.

A Armada tinha uma larga vantagem sobre os poucos e fracos Comensais que estavam na mansão. Quando Snape levantou, Harry levantou junto, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Tinha uma energia fora do comum. Falou para o professor ir atrás de Mariana e foi juntar-se aos colegas de Armada. Enquanto Voldemort continuava procurando a misteriosa voz, Severo saiu em disparada às masmorras da mansão. As conhecia como a palma da mão. Os outros que ainda esperavam o sinal, do lado de fora da mansão o sentiram e também invadiram a casa.

Tom, peça perdão pelos seu atos. O Criador quer perdoá-lo mostre que você é apenas um homem criado por Ele.

Jamais. Eu sou o Lorde das Trevas. E Lorde Voldemort jamais pedirá perdão a ninguém. Agora apareça, ou eu matarei você.

Há, há, há. Muito engraçado. Como você vai matar alguém que nem ao menos consegue enchegar? Vamos, Tom, não seja patético.

Harry, você viu a RR? Perguntou Rony para o amigo.

Num vi não. Ela deve estar lá fora, não está?

Nào. Nós recebemos o sinal e pensamos que ela estivesse aqui. Será que ela foi embora? No momento em que nós mais percisamos dela ela deu pra trás!

Sei lá, Rony, continua lutando que a gente ganha mais.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore sentiu a mão direita arder. Era o sinal que deveria entrar na mansão. Enquanto cruzava a sala, pode perceber que a Armada tinha levado a melhor. A grande maioria dos Comensais haviam sido presos pelo feitiço anti-aparatação. Encontrou Voldemort encolhido n canto da sala. Parecia uma criança assustada com medo do bicho papão.

Tom? Está assustado com alguma coisa?

Dumbledore?

Nesse momento, Harry sentiu a mão arder. Era o sinal de que devia ir atrás de Dumbledore. Finalmente o momento chegara.

Enquanto descia as escadarias das masmorras, Severo perguntava-se como estariam as coisas com a Armada. Depois de descer cinco andares sob a terra, conseguira encontrar Mariana. Estava fraca, cansada, com o corpo todo machucado, por causa das intermináveis sessões de tortura, mas ainda assim, estava lúcida, sempre pensando em Severo.

Mari? Mari! Aonde você está?

Sev... Severo? É você, meu amor? Você veio me buscar?

Mari! Continua falando... não consigo te encontrar! Fala comigo!

Severo... eu estou fraca meu amor... muito fra..

Isso irá te ajudar... – e a beijou docemente.

Severo... meu amor. Obrigado por me amar tanto.

Shi... não diga nada, apenas vamos voltar para o castelo, madame Ponfrey deve estar a aguardando.

Aparataram na sala do diretor. E, sim, realmente a enfermeira da escola estava lá.

Severo, por favor, fique comigo.

Mari, tenho que voltar e ajudar todas aquelas pessoas que estão arriscando a vida por você, meu amor. Nào se preocupe. Estarei de volta antes do dia amanhecer. Madame Ponfrey irá cuidar bem de você. Eu te amo.- e desaparatou.

Muito bem, professora, agora o assunto é meu. Vamos até a enfermaria que eu cuido da Srta.

Eu nào estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que vou vomitar.

Não vai não. Eu a levo de maca para a enfermaria.

Na sala de Voldemort, Dumbledore presenciava a cena final do Lorde das Trevas. Harry e Severo chegaram ao mesmo tempo no local.

muito bem, vamos aproveitar que ele está fragilizado e acabar com ele. Os três, juntos, certo?

Certo. – responderam Harry e Snape.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

O fim de Tom Riddle finalmente chegara. Seu corpo começou a exalar um cheiro moribundo e carne podre que começava a se espalhar por toda a casa. Começaram a aparecer vermes saindo do corpo daquele que causara milhares de morte de inocentes. Quanto mais ele se revirava no chão, mais vermes apareciam, devorando-o vivo. Os que estavam na casa começaram a ouvir gritos, gemidos e lamentações de todos aqueles que haviam sido mortos por Tom Riddle. A casa começara a tremer, uma fumaça negra começava a se formar sobre os presentes. Todos os membros da Armada sentiram o sinal na mão direita e começaram a desaparatar. Dumbledore, Severo e RR levaram todos os comensais para Azkaban, onde eram esperados pelo Ministro, Arthur Weasley. Cornélio Fudge havia sido morto num ataque sem sucesso à prisão.

Depois de terem colocado todos os Comensais na prisão, os três voltaram para o castelo. Chegara o fim da Era das Trevas. Voldemort havia sido morto. Seus seguidores, estavam todos em Azkaban.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2005**

**

* * *

**

N/A: _oi Gente! espero que vcs tenham gostado e entendido esse capítulo... eu sei que faz muito tempo que num atualizo, mas é por falta de net em casa e inspiração... mas, acreditem.. a fic está quase no fim! assim que terminar de escrever eu vou postar todos os capítulos juntos! pelas minhas últimas repassadas de texto ainda faltam pelo menos mais uns 6 ou 7 capítulos! pode ser que seja até menos! não sei ao certo..._

_agradecimentos... à Sheyla Snape, que por sinal foi a única que comentou o capítulo anterior, à Mariana que sumiu! á Andrea que continua lendo e, mesmo não conversando muito comigo pelo Msn sei que tem torcido por mim, ao Snake eyes, meu guru e à todos aqueles que leram e não comentaram... ao menos devem ter lido... bejinhus à todos!' _

* * *


	16. thiago Massari e as explicações de RR

Thiago Massari e as explicações de RR.

Estavam todos na sala do diretor. Cansados pela longa noite que tiveram, alguns, machucados por causa das batalhas. Mas, quase todos vivos. Quase. De todos que foram para a missão, apenas um não retornara. Thiago Massari. Ele ficara soterrado nas masmorras. Não viu Severo descendo para procurar Mariana e pensou que ela ainda estivesse presa quando a casa estava desabando, por isso, não tivera tempo de voltar para o castelo antes de casa desabar. E, apesar de ser um grande bruxo, não sabia aparatar, precisava da ajuda de seus companheiros para se locomover por esse tipo de mágica.

Morrera amando sua melhor amiga. Sabia que Severo a faria feliz, tinha certeza que o grande amor da sua vida estaria feliz ao lado do homem que amava. Apesar de jamais ter revelado à amiga que a amava, principalmente depois de uma festa em que ficaram, Thiago sabia que não teria com escapar se a casa desabasse sobre sua cabeça. Tinha plena consciência que se Severo já tivesse salvado sua amada iria morrer. E, por amá-la daquela maneira sabia que o melhor que tinha a fazer era deixar sua amada ser feliz. O pouco que conhecera Severo Snape fez com que acreditasse que sua amada seria muito mais feliz se estivesse junto dele do que ao seu lado. Morrera por amor. Amando Mariana.

O dia estava amanhecendo. Madame Ponfrey já tinha cuidado de Mariana, e agora estava ajudando os outros membros da Armada a curarem suas feridas. Severo, Harry, Dumbledore e RR não fic aram com nenhuma ferida. Os outros membros tiveram apenas pequenos arranhões e cortes, mas a grande maioria foi superficial. A pergunta estava engasgada na garganta de cada membro, mas, ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para formulá-la. Foi quando Hermione reuniu toda sua coragem e disparou:

RR, me perdoe a pergunta, mas, aonde você esteve durante todo o tempo da batalha? Ninguém a viu, e, você simplesmente aparece no final, para ajudar o diretor a levar os Comensais. Aonde você esteve?

É isso mesmo! Todos nós estamos aqui, feridos, cansados, e você está aí, inteira, e com esse sorriso no rosto. – completou Rony inconformado com o sumiço de RR durante a batalha.

Eu já esperava por isso. – começou RR. – sei que muitos, senão todos, estão pensando que fugi, que deixei vocês sozinhos, mas, eu estive o tempo todo lá, Hermione. Entrei junto com o Severo e o Harry. Estava invisível. Se todos sentiram o sinal, é por que eu estava lá. Estive apenas longe da visão de vocês. Fui eu quem afugentei Tom. Quando o diretor chegou na sala de Tom, ele estava deliberadamente com medo de mim. Fui eu quem falou com ele o tempo todo em que os Comensais pensaram que estava ficando louco.

E porque ninguém, apenas o Lorde das Trevas conseguia ouví-la, RR?- perguntou Severo curioso.

Porque eu estava na minha real forma.

E, qual é essa "real forma"? – perguntou Rony irritado com ela.

Eu não posso mostrar simplesmente para satisfazer o seu capricho, Sr. Weasley.

Então é porque você é uma farsante!- respondeu ele.

Sr. Weasley, chega.

Desculpe, professor Dumbledore, mas eu não não me conformo de não tê-la visto ali, junto com todos nós que sofremos, brigamos, para salvar a professora Rodrigues e, agora ela chega e leva os louros por tudo.

Sr. Weasley, entenda, eu sou uma criatura enviada pelo Criador para ajudá-los. Se não acredita em Deus, não irá acreditar na minha existência. Minha missão era fazer com que Tom se arrependesse e pedisse perdão à Ele. Mas, infelizmente ele era um teimoso e acabou morrendo sem pedir perdão ou sê-lo. Em parte, minha missão falhou. Mas, ao menos consegui fazer com que um casal apaixonado fique junto, consegui o fim de uma Era de terror e, principalmente, semeei o amor entre todos aqui presentes. Apenas uma alma não pude salvar. E eu o levarei até o Pai. Thiago Massari. Ele irá comigo. Obrigado a todos pelo apoio. Que a paz do Senhor esteja convosco. FUI!

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2005

* * *

** N/A: _Oi gente! capítulo curtinho, mas dolorido. espero que me perdoem. estou terminando o capítulo 18 e prometo que talvez já na próxima senana eu o publicarei! ok! bjus à todos!_


	17. Surpresa e fuga

Capítulo 18 

Surpresa e fuga.

Algumas semanas se passara desde a morte do maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos. A Paz reinava, a felicidade, o amor, a alegria tudo viera em grande escala depois daquela noite tão longa e cansativa. Passeios, brincadeiras e confraternizações passaram a fazer parte da rotina dos habitantes do Castelo de Hogwarts. Severo e Mariana estavam muito felizes. Durante a semana, eles lecionavam para seus alunos. A grande maioria, depois que soube da morte de Voldemort, passara a olhar o professor de outra maneira. Muitos criavam coragem para irem conversar com ele. E, o próprio Severo começara a observar o mundo de uma nova maneira. Finalmente ele tinha a tão desejada paz interior. E estava sendo feliz ao lado de uma mulher que amava e era amado. Tinha um grande número de fãs agora. Tornara-se um dos professores mais admirados da escola. Passara a tratar os alunos de uma forma muito mais carismática, o que somente fazia sua popularidade aumentar entre os alunos. Como não havia mais a pressão de ser um espião, podia sempre sair com Mariana, preparar passeios, pique-niques com ela e ser, finalmente, um homem feliz e completo.

Mas, havia algo estranho com Mariana nesses últimos dias. Estava sempre sem fome, enjoada, havia vomitado algumas vezes, sonolenta. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. Severo tentou lhe dar uma poção revitalizadora, mas só fez o quadro piorar. Então ela decidiu ir até a enfermaria para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Passara a manhã de Sábado toda na ala hospitalar. Madame Ponfrey fez todo tipo de exame nela. Nada indicava nenhuma doença. A enfermeira começa a suspeitar de uma única coisa.

Professora, estamos somente nós duas aqui. Somos mulheres adultas, acho que não há problema se lhe fizer uma pergunta mais íntima.

Claro que não, Papoula. Pode falar.

Você e Severo já tiveram relações sexuais?

Er.. hãm.. já. – respondeu Mariana corando furiosamente

E vocês se preveniram contra uma possível gravidez?

A senhora acha que eu possa estar grávida?

Tenho quase certeza. Então?

Nós.. nós não nos prevenimos contra isso... talvez seja isto.. eu.. eu estou grávida?

Sim, professora, você está grávida! Parabéns! Vamos contar ao papai sortudo?

NÃO!

Porque não?

Eu.. eu quero falar com ele sozinha, Papoula. Não é nada pessoal, é que eu mesma quero dar essa notícia para ele.

Tudo bem, então, parabéns, professora.

Obrigado, Papoula, obrigado mesmo.

Mariana não sabia o que fazer. Com uma notícia dessas, o que Severo iria dizer? Duvidava que ele tivesse planos para uma criança. Acabara de tornar-se um homem livre. Tinha plena consciência de que o que Severo mais queria nesse momento era curtir a vida que não teve direito enquanto trabalhava de espião. Um filho não estava em seus planos. Não agora. Não poderia estragar a vida dele assim. Precisava deixar Severo. Sim, a melhor atitude agora era ir embora. Ele seria feliz sem ter que cuidar de uma criança. A vida toda ele sofrera, agora que teria um pouco de paz, ela descobrira que estava grávida. Não poderia. Com tantos pensamentos, nem notara que estava parada na porta da masmorra de Severo.

Então, Mari? Como foi lá na enfermaria? Mari?

Hãm.. oi... foi.. foi tudo bem... foi tudo bem, Severo.

Então? O que foi que Papoula falou?

Ela disse.. ela disse que era apenas o ... o estômago. Sim.. eu estava com um pouco de gastrite, mas, já está tudo bem. Severo, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de deitar um pouco. Eu estou muito cansada, a Papoula me fez passar por uma bateria de exames muito puxada... me desculpe.

Tudo bem.. mas, Mari, você tem certeza de que está tudo bem mesmo?- perguntou ele desconfiado

Sim, Severo, eu tenho certeza. Mas, eu realmente preciso me deitar. Com licença.

Deitada em sua cama, Mariana escrevia uma carta para Severo, com uma carta já pronta em baixo, para Dumbledore.

A carta de Severo dizia:

_Severo, perdoe-me por ir assim. Não quero atrapalhar a sua vida. Finalmente você é um homem livre e feliz. Não posso atrapalhar isso. Foi muito bom o nosso relacionamento, mas, não tenho o direito de lhe prender à mim. Jamais esquecerei o quanto teve que fazer para me salvar. Sempre lembrarei do homem que me fez mulher. Nossas vidas foram cruzadas por culpa da minha mãe, e, agora eu entendo que tudo que ela fez foi por amor à mim. Só tenho a agradecer por ter me feito feliz por todos esses meses. Eu o amo muito. E, espero que me perdoe. É maravilhoso amar e ser amada, mas, fazê-lo meu prisioneiro, não tenho tamanho poder. Agora é um homem livre. Espero do fundo do meu coração que encontre uma mulher que possa lhe trazer alegria. Eu te amo. Seja feliz. _

_Mariana Mill._

Aquela carta feria seu coração como um punhal sendo espetado a cada frase escrita. Não tinha vontade de ir embora. Seu maior sonho era ficar ao lado de seu amor, o pai de seu filho. Ou filha. Mas não poderia. Não poderia colocar em suas mãos tamanha responsabilidade. Criaria a criança lhe ensinando a amar o pai. Depois de chorar muito, começou a reler a carta que havia escrito ao diretor da escola:

_Padrinho, obrigado por ter me acolhido aqui. Mas, chego à conclusão de que não posso mais ficar. Severo agora é um homem livre e feliz. Jamais vi uma pessoa tão feliz quanto tenho visto ele nessas últimas semanas. Não tenho o poder nem o direito de prendê-lo à mim. Por favor, Padrinho, peça para Severo não ir me procurar. A felicidade dele não está ao meu lado. Volto para o Brasil com a certeza que cumpri meu destino. Levo comigo um pedaço deste homem maravilhoso que ele é. Sim, padrinho, estou grávida dele. Mas, não lhe diga nada. Ele irá pensar que o estou obrigando a ficar comigo. Não posso obrigar ninguém a nada. A sua benção, padrinho, _

_Mariana Mill._

Depois que o dia anoiteceu, Mariana saiu sem ser vista e rumou para a vila de Hogsmead. Tomou o trem da madrugada e, nas primeiras horas do dia enviou as cartas. Foi até o aeroporto trouxa, comprou uma passagem para o Brasil e, no fim da tarde estava em seu país.

Em Hogwarts, Severo estava muito preocupado com Mariana. O que acontecera para não falar com ele? Porque não saíra da masmorra? Precisava ir procurar Papoula para saber o que realmente havia acontecido com ela. A masmorra estivera trancada durante todo o dia. Nenhuma das senhas fazia a porta abrir. Tentara chamá-la, mas não respondia, estava começando a ficar muito preocupado. Quando estava saindo da masmorra, percebeu uma coruja empoleirada na janela. Amaldiçoando quem havia lhe enviado uma carta tão cedo, foi abrindo o envelope com raiva. Sentiu uma tristeza muito grande enquanto lia a carta, sem acreditar no que estava escrito. Mariana o deixara. Fora embora. Mas, porquê? Estavam tão felizes e apaixonado. Nesse mesmo instante, Dumbledore também recebia a carta da afilhada. Depois de ler a carta de Mariana, o diretor tentou imaginar os motivos que a fizeram ir embora. Sabia que de certo modo Mariana achava que estava certa, mas isso iria causar uma grande tristeza para Severo, principalmente agora que estavam tão felizes juntos, fazendo planos para o futuro e para o casamento. Precisava falar com ele.

Em sua masmorra, Severo chorava, sim, ele estava chorando, totalmente triste e amargurado com o final de seu romance com Mariana. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Releu a carta milhares de vezes, sem acreditar que ela pudera ter sido fria daquela forma tão vil e cruel. Não conseguia imaginar o motivo para ela ter ido embora . quando o diretor entrou na masmorra. Trazia consigo a carta da afilhada.

Severo, meu filho, como você está?

Nada bem, Alvo, nada bem. Eu gostaria de saber o motivo para ela ter feito tudo isso comigo. Nós estávamos tão bem, felizes, eu estava até planejando um filho, afinal, esse é o meu maior desejo. Ser pai. Mas, parece que ela se cansou de mim. Acho que nunca me amou. Talvez ela quisesse apenas me usar. Me fazer de palhaço. Afinal, era a família dela que passou vinte anos escondida do Lord das trevas. Quer saber de uma coisa, Alvo, eu vou viver a minha vida.

Severo, pense bem o que vai fazer.

Eu sei muito bem o que vou fazer. Agora que eu sou tão popular, duvido que não haja uma única mulher que não me queira.

Severo, ela está grávida.

O QUÊ?

É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Mariana está grávida. Ela foi embora porque achava que o que você mais queria era curtir essa liberdade que tanto sonhou.

Então eu vou atrás dela. Ela não pode ir embora assim e levar um filho meu na barriga. Não um herdeiro do legado Snape. Não a mulher que eu amo.

Eu concordo plenamente com você, Severo, creio que o melhor que tens a fazer é ir atrás dela. Dizer que quer Ter este filho. Abra seu coração para ela, Severo. Tenho certeza que ela voltará para você. Mas não se demore. Não posso ficar sem o profesosr de Poções e sem a professora de Herbologia assim, desta maneira.

Sim, Alvo, eu vou. Obrigado.

Dizendo isso, Severo pegou tudo o que precisava e rumou para o mudo trouxa, atrás de seu grande amor e seu filho primeiro filho.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2005**

* * *

_N/A: Oi gente! Bom, me desculpem a demora de colocar esse capítulo no ar, mas é que realmente as fadinhas decidiram me abandonar, mas, acho que tem uma teimosa que insistiu em ficar me assoprando idéias no ouvido. Daí eu a lacei e a fiz me ajudar! Há, há, ha! Sheyla, obrigado por Ter demorado, mas comentou! Fico feliz que está gostando da fic, e perdão pelo longo período sem atualizações.. prometo colocar o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana. E, sim, agora a fic tá entrando em processo de finalização, mas ainda está longe de seu final. Não tenho apenas uma ou duas corujas na manga, mas sim um corujal de fazer inveja à Hogwarts! Hahahha... muita água ainda vai rolar por debaixo da ponte! Bjus! QUERO REVIEWS!_


	18. O último ato de Isaac Richardson

Capítulo 18

O último ato de Isaac Richardson

Depois que Voldemort foi derrotado, o mundo mágico tornou-se mais feliz, menos para Snape. Mariana havia ido embora porque estava grávida e achava que ele não iria tomar a responsabilidade de cuidar de um filho, justamente agora que poderia ser feliz.

Com o tempo, esqueceram-se de Richardson. Com isso, ele reuniu toda sua força e fugiu de sua cela. Havia escutado que a professora Rodrigues havia voltado para o Brasil, e supunha que Snape tivesse ido atrás dela. Bolou um plano e foi atrás do casal no Brasil.

Snape não sabia onde Mariana morava, mas seu coração o guiava. Com a ajuda de Dumbledore, Snape criou coragem para recuperar seu grande amor parou me frente à uma bela casa, e ao bater na porta, sentiu o coração pular, ao ver Mariana. Ela não esperava vê-lo, justamente ali, parado na porta de sua casa, e como estava grávida de três meses, a barriga já estava saliente, o que a impediu de escondê-la de Severo.

- Severo? o que faz aqui?

- O que faço aqui? eu acho que a pergunta que mais se encaixa nesse momento é o que _você_ faz aqui, não é mesmo?

- Severo, por favor, não torne as coisas mais complicadas. Eu lhe expliquei tudo naquela carta.

- Você só esqueceu de me dizer que estava esperando um filho meu, Mari.

- Severo, não precisa se preocupar, foi exatamente por esse motivo que eu resolvi deixar você. Depois que tanto sofrer, não seria justo te prender comigo por causa de um filho...

- Mari, você nem me perguntou se eu queria ou não esse filho. Você não me deu a chance de lhe dizer o que eu queria.

- E o que você queira, Severo?

- Mari, minha vida sempre foi muito triste e vazia. Depois que eu te conheci, muita coisa mudou, eu passei a ser um homem mais feliz, com alguma perspectiva de vida. eu tinha você pra me fazer ter coragem pra continuar, todas as vezes que Riddle me chamava, eu só conseguia lembrar que você estava lá, me esperando, que eu não podia entregar os pontos, que nós seríamos felizes depois que tudo aquilo acabasse, você me trouxe a luz, a esperança Mari, e a única coisa que faltava para a minha felicidade ser completa, era um filho. Sim, meu amor, tudo o que eu mais quero nesse momento é poder ouvir todos os dias um pequenininho correndo pela casa, me chamando de papai.

- Severo, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada meu amor. Apenas volte para os meus braços.

- Severo, eu te amo!Por favor me perdoe. Achei que não iria querer um filho, justamente agora que podes desfrutar de sua liberdade.

- Desfrutarei da minha liberdade muito mais feliz se tiver você e nosso filho a meu lado, meu amor. Agora vamos volta à Hogwarts?

- O padrinho vai me aceitar de volta?

- Claro que sim.

- Isso se vocês voltarem.

- Richardson?

- Sim, seu traidor miserável... sou eu. E por ter matado meu mestre, você morrerá! _Avada kedavra!._

-_ protejo! _ainda tens muito que aprender, se quiser algum dia me acertar, seu moleque desgraçado.

- Severo, ele está...

- Sim, meu amor. ele está morto. o feitiço que lhe lancei apenas lhe devolveu o feitiço que tentou me acertar.

- Então esse é o fim do galanteador de Hogwarts, Isaac Richarson?

- Parece que sim. Foi melhor assim, ele sempre foi um traidor mesmo. Eu confiava nele, achava que poderia ser um bom rapaz, que seguiria somente as coisas boas que eu fiz na vida. Não o erro de ser um Comensal. e quer saber de uma coisa, ele era apaixonado por você.

- O quê? Apaixonado por mim?

- Exatamente.Por causa dessa paixão, ele se uniu à Riddle para tentar me estriur.

- Severo, eu estou muito feliz de estar junto com você novamente. Vamos voltar à escola.

- Pois não, Senhora Snape!

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2005**

* * *

N/A: _Oi gente! Sim! isto não é uma miragem! eu estou de volta! sei que faz meses que eu não apareço, mas eu posso explicar. passei longos três meses com o pc lá de casa queimado. Na verdade, ainda está. O que aconteceu foi que, passando férias na casa da minha tia, eu resolvi ligar o pc dela pra poder continuar escrevendo. tenho várias fics paradas, que precisam ser terminadas e, duas finalizadas, mas, como estão no pc queimado, não tenho como postar para vocês. _

_Quero fazer alguns agradecimentos._

_ Primeiro à Lana Wheimberger, minha pequena grande amiga, que tem me ajudado num projeto novo... e jamais me abandonou. conversamos via e-mail ou pelo Msn mesmo... _

_Segundo à Sheyla Snape, que também me deu forças pra continuar escrevendo, do modo arcaico, mas continuar! valeu Sheyla!_

_Terceiro à Yne Chang. faz muito tempo que naõ converso com ela, e ainda estou lhe devendo uma passada na fic dela... Poder de Gaia, que até agora eu ainda não li porque salvei no pc queimado. Yne, bjus e continue escrevendo! _

_Bom.. é só! até o próximo capítulo! ( que será em breve!)_


	19. Os Padrinhos para o bebê

Capítulo 19- Os padrinhos para o bebê

* * *

Depois de se entenderem na casa de Mariana por tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, Mariana pediu-lhe desculpas por ter fugido ao receber a notícia que estava grávida e não ter-lhe contado, Severo lhe pediu desculpas por ter cogitado esquecê-la e depois de falarem sobre os futuros acontecimentos e sobre Isaac Richardson, Severo e Mariana finalmente voltaram para a escola, onde, logo nos jardins da escola foram recepcionados pelo diretor.

- Severo! Mariana! Que bom vê-los de volta!

- É bom voltar Alvo. É bom voltar.

- Melhor ainda é trazer Mariana consigo, não é mesmo?

- Sim, padrinho. Fico muito contente em voltar para Hogwarts. Afinal, já me sinto em casa.

- Alvo, nos permite marcar a data e fazer a cerimônia de casamento aqui na escola?

- Mas é claro que sim Severo! Faremos uma festa maravilhosa. Vamos, vamos entrar, já está tarde para ficar tomando esse sereno, Mari.

Severo e Mariana foram para as masmorras do professor, e ficaram conversando sobre o bebê.

- Querido, precisamos ver quem vai batizar o bebê, não é mesmo?

- Ah sim... quem você está pensando em convidar para batizar o bebê?

- Ainda não pensei, mas, eu que pergunto, que você gostaria de chamar?

- Engraçado... a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça foi Dumbledore.

- Eu já sabia... mas e madrinha, quem você pensou?

- Não sei Mari, amanhã penso com mais calma. Agora vamos para a cama?

- Hey... está assanhadinho hein meu senhor futuro marido...- disse Mariana com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios, enquanto ele a pegava nos braços, levando-a para a cama.

No outro dia, no café da manhã, Dumbledore anunciou para toda a escola, não apenas a volta dos dois professores, mas também a data do casamento, que ocorreria em duas semanas, e informando aos alunos que haveria um grande baile, em comemoração.

- Caracas.. quem um dia poderia imaginar que nós iríamos ficar felizes numa festa _para_ o Snape?- perguntou Harry divertido na mesa da Grifinória.

- É verdade né! Depois que Você-Sabe-Quem se foi, o cara se mostrou muito mais _simpático_ com todo mundo não é mesmo? – respondeu Rony.

- Bom, eu ainda acho que ele se fazia de chato, porque trabalhava como espião mas...

- Gente! Gente! A Luna ouviu dizer que o casamento vai ser tão rápido porque a professora está grávida! – sussurrou Gina, interrompendo Hermione.

-Caramba Gina, tem certeza? Poxa, depois do café vamos falar com a professora então. Nós poderíamos fazer uma despedida de solteira pra ela né! Ou quem saber um chá de bebê, se ela estiver mesmo grávida – disse Hermione, gostando de idéia.

- Ow, já que a professora vai ter essas coisas aí, agente também poderia fazer uma despedida pro Snape, o que acha Rony?- respondeu Harry.

- Ah... sei lá Harry... é meio estranho... ele sempre nos maltratou e talz, e agora agente chega e dá uma festa pra ele?

- Bom meninos, pra vocês darem uma festa pro Snape é mesmo um pouco estranho, mas, porquê vocês não dão a idéia pro professor Dumbledore? - Disse Hermione, desencorajando-o enquanto levantava-se para falar com a professora de Herbologia.

- Ela realmente é boa nisso. Persuasão. – disse Rony para a irmã e Harry, observando Hermione ir até a mesa dos professores.

-É verdade. Não vou falar nada não... ganho mais.

- Bom dia professora! Posso falar com a senhora?

- Ora Hermione., desde quando você me chama de senhora? Respondeu Mariana sorrindo para Hermione ao lado de Snape.

- É... – Hermione ficara sem graça com a brincadeira - professora, eu... nós...bem, está correndo um boato que a senhora estaria _grávida_... é verdade?

- Granger, não é pelo fato de você e seus amigos terem me ajudado a salvá-la que agora ela tem obrigação de dar explicações da nossa vida particular - começou Snape com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ahn.. desculpe profess...

- Mas se a Srta. Me deixar terminar...

- Claro, professor.

- Ora Severo, não seja tão rude assim com a Hermione. – interviu Mariana

- Merlin! Ninguém mais vai me deixar falar mesmo? Sim Srta Granger, Mariana está grávida e eu gostaria de convidá-la para ser madrinha do bebê.- disse Snape com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu... ahn.. o quê?

- Hahahaha... ora Severo, você não tinha me dito sobre escolher Hermione para ser sua _comadre. _– disse Mariana sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto que Hermione , e pela cara de Snape, ao perceber que a Srta. Sabe-Tudo seria praticamente da família caso aceitasse o convite.

- Então, Srta. Granger? Aceita?- recompôs-se ele.

- Eu...ahn... claro! Aceito sim!com muita honra, professor Snape! – disse Hermione corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Então, Hermione, depois de convite feito e aceito, o que você gostaria de me falar?

- Bom, professora, já que a senhora está grávida mesmo, o pessoal da grifinória estava pensando em fazer um chá de bebê para a senhora. O que acha?

- Ora Hermione, eu ficaria muito feliz. – respondeu ela.

- Ora, ora, ora... o que é isto, Severo, será que finalmente estou vendo você mantendo um contato amistoso com o pessoal da Grifinória?- brincou Dumbledore.

- É Alvo, parece que sim- respondeu ele sorrindo- estava convidando a Srta. Granger aqui para ser madrinha do nosso bebê.

- Verdade? Isto é motivo de muito orgulho para minha casa, Severo! – intrometeu-se Minerva - saber que uma grifinória como a Srta. Granger será madrinha de um filho de Severo Snape é um fato para se incluir nas novas edições de _Hogwarts: uma história!_

Todos riram e Hermione voltou para a sua mesa com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Alvo, falando sobre padrinhos, eu gostaria de saber se quer ser o padrinho do nosso bebê.

- Ora Severo, você sabe que já não estou tão novo assim para acompanhar o crescimento de mais um grande bruxo, não é mesmo? Olhe a diferença de idades entre mim e Hermione, quero que saiba que ficaria muitíssimo honrado em ser o padrinho dessa criança, mas, pense pelo lado pragmático meu caro, alguém mais novo do que eu terá muito mais tempo para ajudar a educar a criança. Alguém que como você, tenha muita experiência com as trevas, alguém que poderá lhe contar diversas histórias de como derrotou junto com o pai, o bruxo mais malévolo de todos os tempos.- disse Dumbledore sorrindo para Snape.

- Alvo, você está dizendo para eu convidar o... Potter?

- Ora Severo, é mais que justo. Ele o pediu desculpas sinceras por tudo que aconteceu com vocês durante todos esses anos e entre você e Tiago, ele o ajudou e colocou toda a "Armada" a seu dispor para trazer Mariana não foi? E tenho certeza de que fez isso pelo bom caráter que ele tem, e você sabe que ele nessa parte ele não é nenhum pouco parecido como um outro Potter que você conheceu na adolescência, Severo. Não acha que está na hora de você se desculpar com ele? Creio que é um bom começo.

- Muito bem então, Alvo. Eu vou falar com o garoto.

_Estou me metendo num bando de grifinórios... de onde vou tirar coragem o suficiente para olhar para o garoto e convidá-lo para ser padrinho do bebê? Corajosos são eles, não os Sonserinos! Merlin, devo estar ficando louco..._ – pensou ele saindo da mesa dos professores.

Era uma manhã de sábado no início do verão, então a maioria dos alunos estavam brincando nos jardins, ou na beira do lago. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados na beira do lago, comentando a atitude de Snape.

- Então quer dizer que o Snape te convidou para ser madrinha do bebê? Caracas... Mione... isso é realmente _tocante_... disse Harry sorrindo.

- Potter!- chamou Snape - quero falar com você.

-Pois não professor.

Depois de andarem alguns metros em silêncio, em direção ao castelo, Snape falou:

- É... – Snape hesitou- Potter, eu gostaria de saber se você... sevocêquerserpadrinhodomeufilho – despejou ele de uma vez só.

- Desculpe professor, mas não entendi o que o senhor disse.

- Estou perguntando se você aceita ser padrinho do bebê. – disse ele recobrando sua frieza, mas sendo educado com o garoto.- estou convidando você e Granger para apadrinharem meu filho.

- Mas... professor, eu?

- Sim Potter, você? Porquê? Não vai aceitar é isso?

- Poxa, Professor, seria uma grande honra para mim ser padrinho de um filho seu. Tenho certeza que isso selaria de vez qualquer desentendimento passado entre eu e o senhor. Obrigado professor, eu aceito sim!- disse Harry sem jeito, mas muito contente.

- Muito bem então Potter. Eu declaro paz para todas as nossas antigas brigas, acho que já está mais que na hora disso acontecer. – respondeu ele, lhe estendendo a mão, que Harry apertou.

- Mais uma vez, muito obrigado professor.

- Severo garoto. Me chame de Severo, afinal, seremos compadres, não é mesmo?

- É sim.

- Caracas pessoas... vocês não vão acreditar... estou até agora embasbacado!

- Fala logo Harry!- disse Gina, sentando- se ao lado dele.

- O Snape... cara... o Snape me chamou pra ser _padrinho_ do bebê

- O QUÊ? Não acredito!- disse Rony.

- Harry! Mas... ele me chamou pra ser madrinha... e agora você! Há! Isso não está certo... logo nós, dois _grifinórios!_ O Snape mudou muito mesmo...

-Bom... ele me mandou chamá-lo de _Severo_.

- Ele pirou. Bom, ao menos isso vai ter um lado bom. Ele vai parar definitivamente de pegar no nosso é. Bom,

Snape andava pelo castelo pensando no que acabara de fazer. Seria mesmo o fim das brigas com os Potter? Será que finalmente poderia odiar Tiago e o resto dos marotos em paz? Não sabia como seria mais nada de sua vida daquele momento em diante. Iria se casar, teria um filho, ou filha, e teria ao seu lado, e ao lado do herdeiro, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, cujos passados tinham muitas histórias de confrontos diretos com o Lord das Trevas...Merlin! que tipos de aventuras teriam para contar para sua criança?

- Amor? Um galeão por seus pensamentos.

- Pensando em quanto minha vida mudou completamente desde que te conheci, desde que aquele bastardo se foi, desde que descobri que está grávida e... agora... bem amor... eu convidei Potter para ser padrinho do bebê.

- MEU AMOR! Que lindo isso, querido! Estou muito feliz sabia!

-É mas...

-Mas nada Severo! Aprenda a ser feliz, aprenda a pedir, a perdoar, aprenda a viver meu amor! Este é um grande passo que deu, sabia! Agora vamos! Quero te mostrar algumas coisinhas que ganhei das alunas.

* * *

**continua... by Regine Manzato 2006**

* * *

_N.A.: Oi povo! quanto tempo né? É.. eu tô sabendo... bom, queria agradecer algumas pessoas que me incentivaram a continuar e me deram um gás..._

_**Andréa: **Valeu por me cobrar os próximos capítulos... acho que sem os seus "puxões de orelha" não teria atualizado hoje...hehe... :autora sem graça:_

_**Mi Granger: **Querida... obrigado por me deixar betar sua fic maravilhosa! Você sabe o quanto eu te admiro né moça! bjus!_

_**Fernanda Porcel: **Outra moça que me dá um apoio tremendo! quero a continuação de "Mais que um Grangeeerr!" please amiga, não me mate de curiosidade!_

_Bom pessoas... é isso.. prometo atualizar mais rápido dessa vez, ok? Beijos,_

_Regine Manzato._


End file.
